


A Few Years

by blue_diamond



Series: A Few Years [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts, M/M, slight Verkwan, slight jicheol, slight jihan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_diamond/pseuds/blue_diamond
Summary: Set in the Harry Potter universe, this story follows the friendship of an unexpected group of students through their years at hogwarts.Join Lee Seokmin, Kwon Soonyoung, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao as they navigate through misunderstandings, pranks, annoying teachers and pointless bets.If course, things get complicated when one of them struggles to keep a dangerous secret that would ruin his life and make him shunned by the wizarding world......





	1. Lee Seokmin

**Author's Note:**

> The ages will be altered slightly.  
> 99-97 liners: 1st Years  
> 96 liners: 2nd Years  
> 95 liners: 3rd Years
> 
> This story was started a long time ago and currently 16 chapters are up in CA (Carat Amino). I would be posting the rest of the chapters here each day, but if you're impatient, my username there is aesthetic, so feel free to check it out!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
L E E. S E O K M I N.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The first day was over.

It was eventful, the first day. It was the day all students get sorted into their houses, and be named a member of it till the day they die. First years were either calm and collected( but those were only the pure bloods, of course), or nervous and jittery. 

Singing a fine tune of the four houses, of how Gryffindor was as brave as Slytherin was cunning, and how Ravenclaw was as smart as Hufflepuff was loyal, the sorting hat proceeded to sort first years into their houses. Some ended out in the houses that they had expected, while others had surprises waiting for them.

The grand hall was filled to the brim with giddiness when it was done, and each house welcomed the newcomers. The feast was, needless to say, wondrous, as usual.

They went back into their houses( not before shouting the password to the moving potraits) and were given a brief tour by the Head Prefect. Then nightfall came.

.+.+.+.

The boys dorm of the Gryffindor house was silent, with the occasional snore of a few students who were in a deep slumber. The trees outside the polished window casted ominous shadows down onto the sleeping forms on the bed, and the usual splash of vibrant red and gold that covered every inch of the dorm was replaced by black.

Everywhere, the house displayed an image of something dark and mysterious, except for one place.

In front of the fireplace of the living room, Lee Seokmin sat on the plush red cushion provided by the chair, books all around him, staring into the warm embers and hearing the comforting crackles it emitted. 

Spacing out was what Lee Seokmin did best, even in the face of failure. If you could call not knowing anything on the second day in a newly enrolled school a failure, of course. 

You see, Lee Seokmin was a studious student, resulting to him coming top in class every year. Thus, he had to maintain his pride of being first, and enrolling in a magical school for witches and wizards alike was not going to stop him. Never. He'd be damned if that happened.

Seokmin was, to put it simply, a muggle born. With no knowledge of the wizarding world until the month before when he got his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, he had initially thought that it was a prank of one of the mischievous neighbourhood kids. That thought had changed though, when he saw a head through the fireplace of his home, coaxing him to come. But that was a story for another day.

He finally snapped out of his daydream, thanks to the constant snoring of the Gryffindors, and continued studying. Cracking open the spine of his squeaky clean, new, defence against the dark arts book( also known as DADA to the others, but Seokmin found it weird as it was equivalent to what a newborn would call his or her dad, but that was just him), he got immerse in the world of witchcraft and wizardry.

After studying for what felt like hours, he readily put a stop to it, closing the book with a dull 'thud'. Trudging up the stairs towards the dorm, his started mentally recapping what he had learned, while memorizing a paragraph from the book.

"The boggart, an object that doesn't have a specific shape, forms itself into whatever it's attacker is afraid of. To get rid of the boggart, one must think of what you WANT it to be, best be funny, and----"

"Studying?" A voice asked, popping out of seemingly nowhere.

Shocked, Seokmin whipped his head around, the wind slapping him across the face. With his eyes squeezed shut, he mentally cursed himself for being so loud as he turned to face the unfortunate soul who was woken up by his voice.

The first thing he saw, however, was a pair of sneakers, worn for a very long time, by the looks of it. Next came Nike sweatpants accompanied by a wrinkled pajama top, a blue striped one, to be exact. And last was a head of disheveled blond hair. The person had a pair of small eyes and was donning a cheerful smile, all signs of annoyance was nowhere to be seen, much to Seokmin's relieve. 

"You're Seokmin right? One of the new Gryffindors that came today? "

Hesitantly, he nodded, unsure of what to expect from the smiling boy. I mean, nobody wants to be woken up in their beauty sleep, right?

The boy seemed to have not seen him, as he continued babbling on.

"......people like you, you know. Staying up till the middle of the night, studying in hopes of not flunking their first school day here. " Seokmin's ears turned red when he heard how accurately the boy read him. "But don't worry, the professors don't expect you to learn everything when you first start, they'll ease you in first, that BAM, homework! So you're good."

Seokmin was trying not to stare at the boy, but of course, he did anyway. The boy was strange, to put it bluntly. He had basically admitted that the teachers would go hardcore with the homework, sporting that maniacal grin as he did so. 

Noticing Seokmin's dazed look, the boy laughed. " Don't need to look so flustered, I'm sure you'll do just fine tomorrow. For now, sleep comes first. " He ruffled Seokmin's hair and walked off into the dorm, letting out a loud yawn along the way and stretching his arms.

"W-WAIT!" Seokmin shouted, but the boy was already out of earshot.

He had spaced out again. He almost didn't hear what the boy had to say, but he did catch his last words. Startled, he glanced up at the clock ticking away on the wall of the Gryffindor house. It was indeed late, much later than he had expected. Bloody hell, how was he suppose to explain the dark circles under his eyes the next day? 

It wasn't when he was in bed, ready to drift away into dreamland, did he realise something.

"I never got that guy's name."


	2. Kwon Soonyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kwon Soonyoung stares way too intensely at a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I said that I would update it the next day and all, but who cares anyway?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
K W O N. S O O N Y O U N G.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was a new day.

Owls were flying around, hooting in joy when they realized that they could see their owners again in the grand hall. Beams of sunlight shone down onto the row of beds in the dorm. Groans were heard throughout the house when they realized that it was the start of a school year. Somewhere in the dorm, a loud ringing could be heard.

Kwon Soonyoung let out a tired grunt while slowly silencing the offensive clock that graced the side of his bed. With his eyes still shut, he slowly rolled off the bed and with a 'thump' he was on the carpeted floor. His brain wasn't used to focusing in the wee hours of the morning, but if it was bloody 7 in the morning, whose brain would?

One thing that you should know about Kwon Soonyoung was that he hated being late. He hated keeping people waiting and feeling guilty about it. He hated being late in an event and being embarrassed by the stares that came his way. And he hated being late for breakfast, cause, well, food. Last but not least, he hated being late to class, because he had studies to do. Kwon Soonyoung may be mischievous, but that didn't mean that he didn't care about his studies. 

So how did he cope with his "I'm-not-going-to-be-late" attitude? Simple. He organized a morning routine.

Hence, the normal morning routine started.

Waking up, check. Brushing teeth, check. Changing into those bloody robes called school uniforms, check. Making up the bed, check, check and check. ( Hey, he was a neat freak, don't judge him.)

After making sure his belongings were all with him, he raced into the grand hall for his breakfast.

.+.+.+.

"Jihoonie!"

"God, Soonyoung, it's freaking 7:30 in the morning and you're already so hyper? And where's my hug? "

"Shut up, hyung, you're not worthy of my majestic hugs."

"Respect your older Kwon!"

"Says the one who stills wears onesies to sleep with a stuffed panda by his side."

Sticking his tongue out, Soonyoung blew a raspberry to Seungcheol, indicating that he won the arguement. 

Since the first day, Seungcheol and Soonyoung established that they had an......interesting friendship. One that consist of arguments every single day and blackmailing to get them what they want. But of course, like every other friendship, it also consisted of comforting each other when one was down.

Seungcheol was older by a year, but that didn't stop the elder being annoyingly childish. With big eyes, pointed nose, full lips, he was one of the best looking students of his year, plus, he was the beater in the Ravenclaw quidditch team. Brains and brawn and looks, what more could you ask for? But he was oblivious to all the admiration that was shot his way as he only had one person in his eyes.

"I knew I should have ran the moment I saw you two together, you guys are insufferable."  
Jihoon, who was silent all this time, finally spoke up. Who knows that if he didn't, would they continue on arguing.

Both heads snapped to the source of the voice. Expressions guilty as they had forgotten about him. Jihoon, while being one of the shortest in the whole school, if not the shortest, was also one of the scariest wizards they have ever encountered. Rumour says that he once chased a Year 4 around the whole school with his wand ready to crucio the poor guy because he called him 'cute and short'. But he wasn't wrong, though, as Jihoon fooled everybody with his angelic looks that screamed "Sweet and innocent and too pure for this world". It was a wonder why he wasn't in the Slytherin house, but most just figured that he was just too smart and needed to be Ravenclaw.

He was also the object of Seungcheol's affection. 

The brunette wasn't even aware of it, no matter how obvious Seungcheol was. Soonyoung almost felt sorry for him seeing his desperate attempts to catch Jihoon's attention. Almost.

A flash of brown hair caught his eye as he was trying to catch a chocolate frog. Turning, he caught sight of the boy he met last night, Seokmin, was it? Staring, he memorized the youngers face. It was too dark last night for him to take a proper look at him, but now......

He had slightly tanned skin, with friendly looking eyes and a sharp nose. He wasn't   
particularly good-looking, until he smiled. Hell, his whole face lighted up, his eyes closed and nose scrunched up with his pearly whites showing. It was mesmerizing.

Gaping, he continued to stare. He was so into it that he tuned Seungcheol's voice out. " Hello? Earth to Soonyoung, now is not the time to be daydreaming!" With a snap of his fingers, Soonyoung regained consciousness of his surroundings.

"U-Uh, huh?" Jihoon and Seungcheol were staring at him weirdly.

"What were you looking at?" 

"Nothing!" Oh great, the number one rule about lying was not to say 'Nothing!', it only bought more suspicion. 

"Spill, Soonyoung, or we'll force it out of you." He gulped, when Jihoon said that he'll force it out of you, he meant it.

"I'll give you 3 seconds. 3......2...."

"OKAY, okay, I'll tell. It was the boy over there."

"That's that spiri-- WAIT, a BOY?" Simultaneously, Jihoon and Seungcheol, turned their heads to the direction of Seokmin, who was now talking with a short boy with a loud voice. 

"......I, the great Boo Seungkwan, am not letting this chance go, not eve--- Oomph, hey!" Seokmin had saw them( Soonyoung, Jihoon and Seungcheol ) eyeing him and Seungkwan, and had desperately slapped his hand on top of Seungkwan's mouth to stop him from talking any further.

Seeing them, Seungkwan whispered to him and went off. Blushing red, Seokmin immediately bowed to them and frantically apologised for interrupting their meal. 

"Don't worry, you weren't interrupting anything! We were just, uh," Soonyoung nudge his arm   
"observing all the newcomers!" Sure, that didn't sound stalker-ish, at all. 

To his relieve, Seokmin dismissed that as a normal thing in this school. He was a muggle born, after all, and didn't know that the word 'normal' doesn't exist in the Hogwarts dictionary. 

"Oh thank goodness, I really wouldn't want to piss off anybody on my second day here! I'm Lee Seokmin. First year and muggle born, Gryffindor."

"Choi Seungcheol, third year, pureblood and beater of the Ravenclaw team."

"We get it Cheol, you're smart and athletic and old. " Seungcheol blushed "I'm Lee Jihoon, by the way. Second year. Half-blood and housemate of this moron here."

And at last, it was Soonyoung's turn to introduce himself. With both Seungcheol and Jihoon smirking at him, his face turned an attractive shade of beet red. But of course, the mighty Kwon Soonyoung was NOT going to let it ruin Seokmin's first( well, second) impression of him.

"Hi, I'm the boy you saw last night, in case you didn't recognize me." Seokmin's eyes widen in recognition while Seungcheol and Jihoon went to process this newfound information in their brains. "Kwon Soonyoung is my name, second year, and pureblood. Hope that we can get along, since, yunno, we're in the same house and all."

But before Seokmin could open his mouth, their headmistress, Professor Hemingway, stood up to announce something. And if you had been in Hogwarts for more than one year, you would know that her giving a speech was a rarity. 

With the grand hall silent as a grave, Professor Hemingway opened her mouth.

"Students, both the young and the old, welcome back to Hogwarts. Today, I have a very special annoucement for all of us. It has come to my attention that our students aren't behaving the way we want," Both Soonyoung and Seungcheol looked at each other sheepishly, recalling the pranks that they had done last year. "As such, we would be adding an extra lesson to your syllabus." 

And that was when the grand hall exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, it didn't meant literally. Too much memories there lol. Comment or leave kudos if you liked it!


	3. Jeon Wonwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeon Wonwoo isn't happy about the turn of events, and has never wanted to kill Wen Junhui as much for reminding him.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
J E O N. W O N W O O.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"You have got to be kidding me."

That was the first thing that came out of Jeon Wonwoo's mouth on the second day of the school year. 

True to his nickname, 'sloth', the Slytherin had overslept and had been rushing to get to class in hopes to get there on time. Being stopped in his tracks was the last thing he wanted to happen, but hearing the horrible news was THE absolute last thing he wanted to add to his list of things to worry.

Wen Junhui, his so-called 'best friend', was snickering at his face filled with horror. "Oh, c'mon, it won't be THAT bad."

"You must be a relative of Luna Lovegood to say that this is NOT BAD. This is horrible, vomit-inducing, anything, but GOOD!"

The one day he overslept and missed the welcoming breakfast, and THIS was what fate shoved up his face. Wonwoo would have screamed in frustration, right there in the middle of the crowded hallway, if not for the scared looks that he was getting. 

He frowned, just because he was a Slytherin didn't mean that he was bad. Oh wait, it did. Wonwoo had gotten used to the intimidated looks that he got the moment he stepped into Hogwarts. With his emotionless face, he was easily misunderstood as rude and prickly, and being in Slytherin didn't help one bit. 

And like every other logical human being, he never tried to correct this misconception. People will believe what they want to believe, no matter how hard the person tries to change. It was best left there.

"So you're saying that Prof Hemingway announced to the whole school---"

"That starting from now on, we will be taking extra classes? Yes, yes she did."

"And that those classes......"

"Are dancing classes? Well, yes, Jeon Wonwoo. Need me to spell it out for you?"

"B-But WHY? She wants us to behave, but she gives us dancing classes? Does she not know how loud dancing classes would be?!" He shot an incredulous look to the blond.

"Because, she said, and I quote ' Dancing is a form of the arts. And learning it will help improve your poise, your posture and your MANNERS.'"

"And how, pray tell, it dancing going to improve our manners?"

"I don't know. Maybe by addressing the other gender nicely to dance. Or maybe learning dancing will just make you look more......sophisticated, you know?"

"That won't change anything."

It wasn't until the warning bell rung that Wonwoo remembered the time. Students all around him started quickening their pace to reach their classrooms. 

"Goddammit, we're gonna be late! "

.+.+.+.

The wind was slapping into his face, his adrenaline was pumping, and the people on the ground were no more bigger than dolls. 

The other team seem fixated to wear him out by throwing the Quaffle into the highest hoop and then into the lowest hoop on the right. It was exhausting to try to catch all of them, yet his pride kept him going.

By the end of It all, Wonwoo was drenched with sweat and was huffing and puffing. Quidditch practices were the worse. Especially if you were crowned Best Keeper the last year.

Wonwoo was the one first years last year that made it into the Quidditch team. The fact that he already got the title when he was a first year already spread like wildfire throughout the school, and that was enough to name him as a Quidditch prodigy.

What can he say, he was good at the sport.

"Yo, Jeon, good job. See you next practice."

Wonwoo let out a lifeless, "Sure,". Catching his breath, he looked around the bleachers, seeing if any Slytherin had came to see the practice. Captian was going to hold the Quidditch tryouts any day now, and if the participants wanted to get a feel of the game, the only way was to come here. 

He did see a few second years and third years, and the occasional fourth year. Fifth and sixth years never bothered to tryout because they were 'too old for this game', and seventh years had preparations to do for their last year, which agitated Jackson Wang, the sixth year captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. "Lousy old sloths," he would call them.

But of course, the rest of the team would tease him and say, " You're old then," Causing him to give them 20 laps around the pitch. 

"Hey, sloth, catch!" 

"Thanks, Jun" he muttered to his best friend. Opening the cap of the bottle proved difficult, but the cool drink was worth it.

"So about the dance classes....."

He groaned. "Don't remind me. It's all Kwon frickking Soonyoung's fault. Who told him that playing a prank on the Potion's master was a good idea?"

"Seungcheol did."

"And he believed him? But than again, his brain is the size of a pea anyway, he would have believed anything. Oh yes, when will the lesson start?"

"You mean dancing?"

"No, I meant DADA. Of course I meant dancing!"

"Geez, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Lesson starts next week, if you must know."

He sighed. There was no getting out of this one. Why did Kwon Soonyoung and Choi Seungcheol do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what was the prank? Hmmm...... Lol don't worry it'll be revealed. Don't forget to leave kudos or comments if you liked it!


	4. Kim Mingyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kim Mingyu is absolutely clueless about Slytherin's star keeper.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
K I M. M I N G Y U.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So now, students, who can tell me what the spell, accio, is used for? Yes, Kim Mingyu."

"In the simplest way to summarize, the spell is used to bring other objects that are out of reach to your side."

"Correct, 10 points to Hufflepuff."

Already, a wave of admiration had spread around the charms class. The Hufflepuffs were staring at him as though he was their saviour from death.

Which, if you consider the extra 200 points that he alone had gifted hufflepuff in a span of a few days, was actually a pretty good comparison.

"As expected from Mingyu, " a voice piped up, which was readily agreed by the rest of the students.

One week into the school year, and everybody already decided that Kim Mingyu was perfect.

Almost everyone had dismissed the hufflepuff as your typical, good-looking-yet-stupid guy. 

Boy, were they wrong. 

He was good at everything. From studies to sports to looks, no one could deny that the first year was one of the, if not THE, most gifted students in his year. Heck, maybe even the whole school.

And the most infuriating thing? He was kind.

Like, help-a-person-he-barely-knew, kind.

Mingyu, on the other hand, was oblivious to the amount of admiration that he got. He may be good at studies, but he was dense concerning things around him. Not that it was a bad thing, it was quite endearing, to the contrary.

Being a half blood, Mingyu already knew the basics of being a wizard. Learning spells, riding brooms, and pigging out was just a normal routine for him. He never expected to be popular because of that. And he never wanted it to happen.

Besides him, Xu Minghao, a fellow hufflepuff and a childhood friend, gave him a thumbs up, signaling that he did well. Letting out a sigh of relieve, he sat back down onto the chair that was just barely supporting his weight.

He swore, if the rest of Hogwarts was grand, WHY couldn't the furniture be?

"As expected from our perfect, perfect Mingyu." Minghao sniggered, mimicking the person from before, which led to Mingyu rolling his eyes.

"I said to stop it, didn't I. Besides, if I was that popular as popular as you said," "When will you stop denying it?" Minghao muttered under his breath. Unfortunately( or fortunately, in this case) it went unheard by Mingyu, who was still talking. "I would have some haters, right? I mean, what perfect person would have no haters?"

Which prompted Minghao to roll HIS eyes.

"Gyu, you have no idea how likable you are."

.+.+.+.

" Hey, Mingyu, I heard that the Slytherin's are having Quidditch practices this afternoon, do want to go see?" Lee Chan, another one of his new friends, asked. 

"This early? I thought that Quidditch practice wouldn't start till, like, two weeks later." Jeon Jungkook, a Gryffindor, said. He was yet another person that everyone looked up to because he, like Mingyu, excelled in everything. 

"Dunno, they must be dead set to being the winner this year."

"And I bet that we will be, with Jeon Wonwoo around. Guy's a beast, didn't let any quaffles through the damn hoops last year, and he was only 17!" Yoon Jeonghan, a long-haired Slytherin interjected.

With his angelic looks, nobody initially thought that he would be sorted into Slytherin. But of course, never judge a book by its cover. Yoon Jeonghan turned out to be one of the most cunning students in Hogwarts, using his looks to get what he wanted. 

"Piss off, Jeonghan. Nobody wants your cocky attitude here." Seungcheol, who Mingyu had befriended on the third day, resorted.

"Seungcheol, language! Besides Jeonghan didn't mean anything" Jisoo, a fellow hufflepuff reprimanded. Jeonghan smiled at him, the first real smile Mingyu saw from 'the angel'. To his shock, it looked......good.

"Thanks Shua, but suit yourself, beater, don't cry when we win." With a smirk, Jeonghan strutted back to his seat next to Boo Seungkwan. 

"God, I can't stand him, thinks that he's all that, conning his way into everything that he wants. How are you even friends with him?" Seungcheol grumbled while his best friends, Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon comforted him. Jisoo shrugged.

Mingyu, who was silent all this time, finally spoke up. "If you don't mind me asking, who is Jeon Wonwoo?" recalling Jeonghan's words.

The whole table stared at him.

"Mingyu, it's been eight days and you DON'T KNOW who Jeon Wonwoo is?" Minghao asked, disbelieve in his tone.

"Yeah, am I supposed to know who he is?" Looking around the table, he was greeted by shocked stares. "Okay, fine, maybe I am supposed to know him. Now can anybody answer my question?"

"Only THE best keeper Hogwarts has ever seen and the only first year that got into the Quidditch team. Like Jeonghan said, Wonwoo blocked every single one of the quaffles from going into the hoops last year, and Slytherin beat Ravenclaw going into the finals with a whooping 500 points to 0"

"Okay, now I feel embarrassed not knowing him."

"You should be."

"But now the important question comes, how does he look like?"

"Seriously Mingyu? If you really want to know, we'll go see their practice." Minghao suggested.

Taking one last look at his Bertie whatever-his-last-name-was's every flavored beans and his unfinished honey glazed cookies, he sigh.

Well, one day without them wouldn't kill him right? Popping a bean into his mouth, he grinned.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!"

Yuck, it was a puke flavored bean.

.+.+.+.

Turns out, they weren't joking when they said Jeon Wonwoo was 'the best keeper Hogwarts has ever seen in years'. He was good, REALLY good. Good didn't even cut it.

He was a marvelous, stunning, amazing, wondrous keeper. 

The Slytherin team had divided into two and were currently having a match. The Slytherins were competitive, using every technique to try to out-best Wonwoo. 

Needless to say, Wonwoo's team was leading by a landslide. 

Mingyu had never been to the Quidditch world cup before, but he knew that this was what he would feel if he was there. 

He was nervous, his heart beating a hundred miles a minute, his palms sweaty. And he wasn't even the one playing. 

He also had a feeling that the Slytherins weren't exactly fond of Wonwoo, but then, Wonwoo seemed to feel the same way.

Besides him, Minghao and Chan, the only first years other than him in their group, were fixated by the match. Being muggleborns, they have never seen an actual Quidditch match before, and this was the closest they could get before the Quidditch season late June. 

It was a shame that Seokmin couldn't come, Mingyu thought. The Gryffindor and him were seatmates in potions class, and had immediately hit it off. Seokmin had decided to use break time for studying, thus his absence.

( Mingyu vaguely remembered Soonyoung's slightly disappointed face when he said he couldn't come, and had teased him for it.)

The practice had ended with Wonwoo's team winning, as they all had expected.

Wonwoo was talking with another guy, a Slytherin, he presumed. Mingyu noticed that even though they seemed close, Wonwoo never once smiled. 

Drinking from a bottle, he was scanning the crowd. Once, their eyes met and Mingyu had never felt so......small. 

Jeon Wonwoo was, to put it nicely, intimidating. His eyes were stormy obsidian orbs that just pulled you in and make you feel intimidated. 

And call him crazy, but he wanted to be his friend. He wanted to be someone who could make Jeon Wonwoo laugh. 

Of course, that was only wishful thinking. No way would Jeon Wonwoo want to be friends with him, they were totally different. They wouldn't fit.

But if he was presented a chance to be friends with the cold Slytherin......

"Mingyu, what are you thinking of?" Minghao asked.

"Oh, nothing......" A smile appeared on his face. "Do you think I'll get in the Hufflepuff Quidditch team if I go to the tryouts?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gawd, I LOVE meanie. Don't even remind me because I'm in too deep.


	5. Kwon Soonyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One stupid bet can change everything.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
K W O N. S O O N Y O U N G.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

To say that Kwon Soonyoung was glad was an understatement.

He was overly excited, happy and ready to prove everyone wrong. 

The moment Headmistress Hemingway announced that the student body had to attend dance lessons, he could have sworn that everything inside him had froze in shock.

This was it. The chance to prove everyone that he wasn't "just a prankster". Sure, he had good results in class, but it wasn't Lee Seokmin, Kim Mingyu and Lee Jihoon good. He was ok in Quidditch, but so was half of the student body, so that didn't make him stand out. 

His looks, while unique, weren't good-looking enough to be noticed. And even though pranks left an impression, it wasn't necessarily a favorable one. 

He wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. From tomorrow onwards, everybody would remember him as Kwon Soonyoung, the Dancing King and not Kwon Soonyoung, the annoying prankster.

He musn't, wouldnt, let this slide away. 

.+.+.+.

"Hey, Hoshi, ready for hell?"

Hoshi was Soonyoung's childhood nickname. Apparently, his parents had hired a fortune teller when he was young to read his future, and had gained favorable results, "he would grow to be a bright young star," she had said. As such, Hoshi was born.

Putting up a facade, he groaned. 

"Well no, Seungcheol, I'm not. In fact, I'm far from ready. What was Hemingway thinking?" 

They would have to wait for dance class. He smiled internally when he imagined the surprised looks they were going to shoot his way. 

The dance class was all everybody was talking about the past few days. Some were worried that they were going to trip over their own two feet, some were scared that the teacher was going to be strict, while others just seem fine with it, happy, even.

"I bet you'll be one of the ones flailing your arms trying to dance with no hand-eye coordination whatsoever," Junhui snickered. The Slytherin had happened to have passed by with Jeon Wonwoo by his side. He swear, he never saw anyone of them without the other. 

Fighting down his urge to slap the smirk out of his face, Soonyoung forced himself smile at the disgusting, ugly guy named Wen Junhui.

Except he wasn't disgusting, he was annoyingly poised. And clever. And good-looking. And known for his dancing skills throughout Hogwarts.

Stupid, stupid, perfect Wen Junhui. 

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?" Gritting his teeth, Soonyoung made sure to flash his brightest smile to the blond male. 

" I know you aren't smart, Soonyoung, but I never knew that you were dense. What else other your posture just screaming out the obvious? Dancers are supposed to hold themselves with poise, you are anything but," 

"That's enough, Jun." a deep voice interjected. To Soonyoung's surprise, it was Wonwoo who had spoken up. The dark-haired male, while famous for being star keeper, wasn't exactly known for his manners.

And even if you forgotten that, Wonwoo was the last person Soonyoung expected to defend him. For one, he was Junhui's best friend, and two, after the prank he and Seungcheol had pulled off last year, he wouldn't think that Wonwoo would still like him.

Huh, maybe Jeon Wonwoo did have a little bit of manners in him after all.

Just a little bit.

An idea suddenly entered Soonyoung's mind. It was outrageous, if he lost, but if he won.......

"How about this, let's make a bet. If I win in a dance battle against you, you'll give me 20 galleons and be my, our," he gestured to the rest of his friends( Mingyu, Chan, Jihoon, Minghao and Seokmin had appeared when they were arguing) "servant for the rest of the school year. Vise versa if you win, call?"

"What are you doing Hosh?" Jihoon half screamed, half whispered to him. The rest of of his friends had concern looks etched on their faces. He got to admit, he was a little dissapointed that they thought so little of him.

Junhui sneered, " As if you'll win. But since you proposed such an......interesting proposition......Call. But on one different condition, if I win, you ALL will serve me and Wonwoo. And we'll serve you all if you win."

"What the hell Jun, I never agreed to this!" 

"Relax, Jeon, you worry too much. You can't possibly think that he'll win, right?"

"Yeah, but...... Fine" Wonwoo have up looking at Junhui's puppy dog look. 

As soon as Soonyoung earned approval from his friends, they shook on it, coming to a mutual agreement. (Soonyoung hated to admit it, but he did feel a little bad now that Wonwoo was part of the bet, especially right after he helped silenced Junhui for him) But before the Slytherins could move, he accio-ed a speaker.

"What? You couldn't possibly think that I'll let this go unnoticed by the others, right? They need something new to talk about!" he explained cheekily, seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces.

"Wha- no, Kwon Soonyoung, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT BEFORE I-"

Too late.

" GREETINGS, EVERYBODY," his voice's loudness had increased by tenfold using the speaker.

"TODAY, I HAVE SOME VERY EXCITING NEWS FOR YOU ALL. TODAY, AT 9:55 IN THE MORNING, I, KWON SOONYOUNG AND HIM, WEN JUNHUI, HAVE MADE A BET." people were starting to pay attention, much to his delight." IF I WIN A DANCE BATTLE BETWEEN US, HE WOULD GIVE ME 20 GALLEONS AND, WELL, YOU GUYS WILL HAVE TO GUESS THE SECOND CONDITION. VISE VERSA IF I WIN. YOU ALL WILL BE VOTING FOR WHICH DANCER YOU THINK IS THE BEST. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME."

Almost immediately, the after-effect had started. The student body, whether Gryffindor or Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, were already talking about it. 

But before Soonyoung could hear any of the comments on how delusional he was to make such a risky bet, he had already high-tailed out of the Grand Hall.

He was, after all, just a weird, unknown boy named Kwon Soonyoung that stupidly challenged Wen Junhui, the best dancer in Hogwarts.

Or so they thought.

.+.+.+.

Everywhere Soonyoung walked, he was showered with incredulous glances and scornful looks by the Slytherins and given words of encouragement by the other houses. 

So this was what Mingyu felt when he walked down these hallways. 

A mixture of delight, sadness, and a hint of annoyance.

It was a weird feeling, honestly. 

"Hey, Soonyoung, wait up!" A voice called out. Looking back, he searched for the owner of the voice and felt his heart skip a beat.

It was Seokmin.

As much as he wanted to reach inside his chest to give his heart a little squeeze, willing it to stop giving those reactions when Seokmin was around, he knew that it wouldn't listen.

It was a strange feeling, one that he never felt before. And yet he knew what it meant, no use denying, after all.

He liked Seokmin.

Now, he wouldn't go as far as to say that he was in love with Seokmin, because, for god's sake, they barely knew each other! Sure, they were had the same circle of friends, but that didn't mean that they knew each other in and out. 

"Hey," he greeted. 

"I know that this may sound random and all, but I just wanted to say, good luck in dance class, and don't worry, I believe in you, I mean, you ARE my friend." He chuckled nervously. "Don't feel to pressured to beat Junhui just because of the bet, do it because you like it."

And for the first time that day, Soonyoung cracked a genuine smile. 

"Thank you."

A guy who, just ten days ago, was a total stranger to him, was now believing in him more than his friends did. 

And just like that, he could feel his heart falling more and more for Lee Seokmin. It didn't help that he decided that that was the perfect time to smile that heart shattering smile of his. 

Looking at the clock, his heart almost came to a stop.

"Fighting, Soonyoung!" Seokmin cheered as the students crowded and into the class.

The time had come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I have no idea what to say here, I just wanted to write something XD.


	6. Kwon Soonyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underestimating him may or may not have been a mistake.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
K W O N. S O O N Y O U N G.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Now, students, chop chop, time is waiting for no one! Dancers have to be nimble on their feet, so hurry up!"

The dance classes were held in the Room of Requirement, which shocked many of the students as they thought that it was only used for special occasions.

But then again, the extra lessons were special occasions.

The students around Soonyoung looked as though they were visiting hell. Just 5 minutes in, and the teacher was already sure to be one of the strictest in Hogwarts.

"Now, I'm sure you all are here. Let me introduce myself. My name is Tirana Woodhaven, you can call me Madame Woodhaven. Today, I'll be letting you do some stretching and I'll be expecting you to master this by the end of the class. But first, I'll be moving you into groups that you'll stick with until the rest of the year,"

Cue the groans and the occasional "I'm so dead,".

As luck would have had it, Soonyoung was seperated with Seungcheol and Jihoon, being in the same group as Wen Junhui and Jeon Wonwoo.

Well, at least he had Mingyu and Minghao to keep him company. 

Looking over at Seungcheol's group, he sniffled a laugh that was threatening to escape his mouth. His face was displaying absolute horror, eyebrows scrunched together, mouth forming an 'O'. 

He was in the same group as Jihoon, which would mean that he had to dance in front of him. And Choi Seungcheol was bad at dancing.

Oh, how nice.

"Now that you're in your groups, start stretching!"

Before anybody could open their mouths to complain. Madam Woodhaven started leading them into a series of exercises, or strech-ercises, as Soonyoung would like to call them.

He easily followed them, as they were the same ones that he did back when he was younger. If course, he pretended to moan in tiredness and grunt occasionally to throw Junhui off. "And your think that you can best me," Junhui had stated. 

Well yes, he did.

After all, people will expect less of him if he wasn't good right off the bat. 

Well damn, he should get what those muggles called "Grammys" for his acting.

Junhui, was, of course, breezing through the exercise, and, to Soonyoung's surprise, so was Minghao. Mingyu and Wonwoo were doing good, but not excellent. Soonyoung could have sworn that he heard Wonwoo muttered "Chinese and their stupid flexibility," under his breath, or something along the lines.

Trying to sought out possible rivals, Soonyoung cranned his head to look around the class. Lee Chan, one of Mingyu's friends, and Hansol Vernon Chwe, a first year Ravenclaw that was acquainted with Jihoon seemed to be feeling at ease. Jisoo and Jeonghan, who were assigned into the same group, seemed to be more fixated on talking with each other than actually stretching. He also caught sight of Seokmin and Jihoon, who weren't too shabby themselves.

Soonyoung smiled in satisfaction. He didn't want to be mean, but he wanted to be the star student of this class. It was the only one that he had a shot in, and potential rivals would lessen that chance. Sure there were good ones, yes, but that didn't mean that they were on Junhui's level, who was the only one that he considered as a threat.

Though, he thought wistfully, I would like some competition.

"Alright class. Now that we are done, I would like to test your dancing skills," murmurs were starting to be spread, voices starting to be heard. "Quiet!" The murmurs stopped. "Good. Now, where was I? Ah yes, I'll call each and everyone of you up and give you a song. You can request for it or I'll play a random song. Are we clear?"

The classroom was so quiet that you could hear a pin drip from the other side of it.

"I said, ARE WE CLEAR?"

One beat passed. Two beats.

"Yes, Madam Woodhaven!" The class chorus.

.+.+.+.

"Gold, Miranda!"

A shy timid girl made her way through the crowd that was parting like the red sea. Most of them were looking at her with pitiful eyes, while the girl kept her head down.

"Song?" 

After mumbling a song name, Miranda took her place in the stage. 

It was over as soon as it started.

Madam Woodhaven had paused the song 5 seconds in, as she had did with everyone else. 

"Your song choice is too upbeat. If your posture is already looking like that, don't even think of dancing to a face paced song! Next!"

Red in the face, Miranda scurried back to her place at the end of the line. Soonyoung couldn't help it, but he felt sorry for her. Madam Woodhaven had did the same thing for everyone else, except a few who she saw fit. Namely Junhui, Chan, Minghao and Hansol.

Chan had danced to an artist that Soonyoung never heard before, Michael Jackson's Dangerous, so he assumed that it must be what muggles listened to. Minghao had requested a Chinese song filled with rap and had, to everybody's astonishment, b-boyed (Soonyoung made a mental note to ask Minghao so to teach him.) while Hansol had freestyled his way into the teachers heart with an English song.

Right after he was approved by Madam Woodhaven, Junhui had shot him a smug smile, as if daring him to get her approval. 

She did the same routine again and again. Called out names, asked the song choice, played it, paused it, insulted the person, next.

To be quite frank, it was starting to be a little predictable.

"Kwon, Soonyoung!"

Wait, what? It was his turn already? He wasn't ready! The chatters around him had immediately died down, and everybody was staring at him. Somebody was nudging his elbow, and turning around, he saw that it was   
Mingyu. 

"Go on," he smiled, tone apologetic.

Walking ten steps to the stage felt like eternity. His usual gusto was gone, and so was his trademark cheeky smile. 

Breath, Soonyoung, breath, he told himself. Do it for yourself, not for beating Junhui. He repeated Seokmin's advise like a mantra in his head. Sure, it wasn't the official battle yet, but now was officially the time to intimidate Wen Junhui.

By the time he reached the podium, he felt calm. No, he WAS calm. 

"Song?" Madam Woodhaven cocked an eyebrow at him. He could feel her judging stare pierce through him, along with a hundred more pairs of eyes, but he kept his cool. 

Before coming up here, he already had a song set in mind, but now......

This was the only way they wouldn't judge him. Wouldn't accuse him of learning a choreography beforehand.

"You can play anything ma 'am"

Of course, the others whispered in disbelieve, as he was the first one to request that. Even Junhui asked for a song!

Yes, he got it, nobody expected him to, but c'mon, have a little fate in him!

He was Kwon Soonyoung, the unpredictable Gryffindor, afterall.

He was going to prove them all wrong. Those disbeliving stares and scornful glares will be gone by tomorrow. He was going to do it, for himself. 

He was sure of it.

With all eyes still trained on him, she pressed play. 

Soonyoung felt alive, he felt free. His heart was scoring and burning with passion. His expression changed from being uneasy to one with confidence, and the stage was his home.

His body moved to the beat, effortlessly folding itself into anything he deemed fit, hands waving around gracefully and his feet moved by itself.

Then the music changed.

The genre was totally different from the previous one. While the one before was perfect for ballet, this was hiphop.

But of course, that didn't stop Kwon Soonyoung.

Like it was a reflex, he had changed his once graceful moves into slightly more complicated ones. He popped, he locked, showing moves that only an expert could master. 

Madam Woodhaven had tried changing the song multiple times- jazz, moonbahton, country- and each time, he countered with flawless dancing. 

By the time he was done, he was sweating buckets, panting heavily, and proud of himself.

Wide eyes and opened mouths were the first things that he saw. Next was Seokmin's smile that he somehow sought out in the huge crowd.   
He smiled back.

"Students, I'm pretty sure that that deserves an applause, doesn't it? After all, I'm pretty sure I've found my star student."

Applause flooded him like a wave. It was the deafening, takes-a-minute-too-long type of applauses that made recipents bow in gratitude for a long time. And the type which was the most worthwhile.

He caught sight of Junhui's face. Instead of feeling victorious, like he thought he would, he felt contented. 

This was his goal. To prove to everyone that he wasn't 'just a prankster', he was more than that. Not to win the battle against him. 

And he had succeeded. 

To Soonyoung, it already felt like a victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO HOSHI! I love for underdogs winning, it's my aesthetic tbh. And tbvh, I almost made this a tie. Don't ask me why.


	7. Jeon Wonwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeon Wonwoo would never forgive Wen Junhui for involving into the bet. Never.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
J E O N. W O N W O O.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The minute Kwon Soonyoung started dancing, Jeon Wonwoo knew that he was royally fudged.

He usually didn't curse, but this time, it was an exception. 

If he thought his best friend was a good dancer, then Kwon Soonyoung was a fantastic dancer. His moves were graceful, yet powerful. His feet moved however he wanted them, his steps light, airy, but they gave a feeling that he was giving everything he had. 

This was the end of his social life( not like he had one in the first place, but whatever), he was going to be a slave to Soonyoung and his friends for the rest of the year, and it was all Junhui's fault. 

If only he hadn't agreed to be part of the bloody bet, he wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place. Eff you, Wen Junhui.

Jeon Wonwoo wasn't scared of many things, but he did have weaknesses. One was letting people down, another was letting people see the real side of him, and the last one was puppy dog eyes. 

By puppy dog eyes, he meant the person's, not the dogs. He bloody hated those devils.

Junhui, unfortunately, knew two of them. Letting people down, and puppy dog eyes. So what did he do? Use them to his advantage. 

So now he was stuck.

Thundering applause surrounded them. It was then that Wonwoo realized that Soonyoung had finished his routine. Madam Woodhaven was smiling down at him.

Oh great, now even the teacher doted him. Good job, Junhui.

He glared at his best friend.

.+.+.+.

"Hoshi, you didn't tell us you were this good!" Wonwoo nearly slammed his head onto the desk in frustration as yet another one of Soonyoung's friends surrounded the said boy. 

For gods sake, it was the library, couldn't they be at least be a little quieter?

Apparently, Madam Blanche( what a name, he thought condencingly) was thinking the same thing, and had shot them a dirty look that clearly screamed 'shut up or I'll Silencio you'. 

Nice to see that they were on the same page.

The tallest one in the group, Mingyu, he assumed, since they were in the same dance group, saw the looks that the librarian was shooting them and guestured his friends to be quiet. 

Wonwoo had heard about him from listening to the gossipers at the hallway that he always walked by. Apparently, he was 'perfect' and well loved by others. And had a social life.

In other words, the opposite of Wonwoo.

Funny, he was one of the youngest of the group, yet he acted the oldest. 

That was until Mingyu accidentally slapped himself by fanning. Which, as you all can guess, resulted in another round of laughter. 

So much for perfect.

Seriously, who slapped themselves by fanning?

He felt an additional, unwanted presence next to him. Turning, he saw Junhui, comfirming his suspicions. "What do you want?" He sighed. As rude and prickly he may seemed to the public, he couldn't stay mad for long.

Junhui looked down guiltily. "Sorry," he uttered. And that was it. They were best friends, yes, but they weren't the type to cling to each other or say cheesy words. They just answered each other in one-worded sentences if gotten the chance.

Sometimes, Wonwoo felt lonely. He wanted a friend that just....got him. Knew what he was feeling at any time and said all the words that he wanted to hear. Not saying that Junhui was a bad friend, but he honestly couldn't see himself staying friends with him after graduating from Hogwarts. 

He needed someone who would be his friend for life. As cheesy as it sounds. But that was hard when one of his fears were that others break down his walls that took him years to make. He didn't have a particular bad history, nor did he hate anybody, but Jeon Wonwoo was just born like that. 

Lonely, introverted, alone.

"How 'bout this, I ask them to leave you alone when being their slaves, and never bother you. Sounds good?" Wen Junhui may be the world's biggest antagonist in other's stories, but he genuinely cared for his friends. 

"Nah, I agreed to this, I'll just go through with this. Besides, you guys haven't even started the dance battle yet, so there's still a chance. And remember, I owe you," recalling the one time he accidentally spilled the butterbeer that the other Slytherins had sneak in after his Quidditch win onto Jun's shirt.

He hated to admit it, but however much he wanted to blame Jun, he was the one who agreed. Stupid puppy dog eyes.

"Anyway, I've got to go, see you later," Wonwoo quickly stood up from his seat and bid goodbye to Jun. With a nod of his head, he was off.

.+.+.+.

After the great war that took place a hundred years ago, the school board had decided that the Quidditch captains of each house have to come together to chose their players. Because it 'could result to peace' they had stated.

What a piece of bull.

In Wonwoo's mind, it was a ridiculous rule that could result in sabotage. But surprisingly, it hadn't happened yet, and the Quidditch matches had less players getting fouls, so maybe it was a good thing. 

The captains would meet at each others tryouts and evaluate the players together, and today was the Hufflepuff's tryouts.

Which was where Jeon Wonwoo was headed now. 

Jackson had came down with a cold and had asked him to substitute him. He was flattered, sure, but a little hesitant that the other captains wouldn't feel the same way. No way would the Hufflepuff captain be happy that a second year was going to help evaluate his team.

But nope, he was more than happy for Wonwoo to join. "You're so good at the sport that anybody that you choose is sure to be above average," he had claimed, which was probably the most positive thing he had heard in his 17 and a half years of life.

Imagine, the best thing that was ever said to Wonwoo was spoken by a rival Quidditch captain who he had never interacted before. 

And he had a 'really good social life', they had said, whoever 'they' were.

"Lets look at the participants," 

Just one look, and Wonwoo already knew that over half of them were amateurs. The girls huddled at the side were standing awkwardly, as if standing there was enough to kill them; a bespectacled guy already looked tired, and another guy had the nerve to not bring a broom.

A fudging broom. 

Who forgets to bring a broom to Quidditch tryouts? 

And let's just say, the slightly more-experience-looking-ones weren't looking too good either. 

"Sorry I'm late!" A voice echoed through the empty pitch. Wait, that sounded familiar...... A flash of chocolate brown hair, a friendly smile, and a figure that towered over him appeared. 

Kim Mingyu. 

"Mingyu? You're here to tryout?" The captain sounded absolutely overjoyed, like he had saved him from doom. 

"Why wouldn't I, Leon?" Mingyu smiled cheekily.

Oh great, now let's all now go down and pray to our great king Mingyu, Wonwoo thought bitterly.

Don't get him wrong, he didn't bore any resentments to Mingyu and all, but his so-called 'perfectness' was starting to bother him. 

God wouldn't be so unfair.

"I'll test him myself," he cut in. The captain- Leon- stared at him and laugh nervously. " I don't think so Wonwoo, I mean, he's only a first year,"

"Exactly why I would be the best one for the job. You didn't forget that I was the only first year last year to make the cut, did you?" Leon's face transformed into something sour. Ah, so he was sucking up to him. Goody-two-shoes, check. 

Wonwoo should have expected it. Most people that were good to him treated him like trash after his use was over. And yet, Wonwoo had let a silver of hope sneak it's way into his heart, clouding his better judgement. 

Never again, he vowed to himself.

"If you don't mind me cutting in, I'm perfectly okay with being evaluated by Wonwoo. In fact, it would be an honour." Mingyu intervened. 

Goody-two-shoes number 2, check.

"Are you sure of that Gyu? The chances of you getting in would be quite low, you know," Leon glanced at him, then proceeded to cast a concerning look at Mingyu.

Oh, this was cute. So they were on nickname basis. 

Wonwoo briefly wondered if there was anything between them, but quickly shook off the thought the moment it came it him. It couldn't be, the glances that they shared with each other were friendly, not an ounce of hidden feelings were there. 

But then, they were called hidden feelings for a reason. They were hidden. 

"I'm sure. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, right?"

Oh gee, song reference now. It couldn't get any cheesier than this. 

Kim Mingyu, I'm going to find out your weakness, he promised himself. Starting this day, he was going to do just that. He was going to be his slave anyway, might as well take advantage.

He wasn't sure what he would do after he found it, but he knew that he would feel comforted that someone wasn't perfect.

But first, tryouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna say, MEANIE, YASS.


	8. Kim Mingyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They did know that they were being delusional, thinking that, right?
> 
> Right?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
K I M. M I N G Y U.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kim Mingyu was not expecting Jeon Wonwoo to be at the Quidditch tryouts.

Neither was he expecting Jeon Wonwoo to volunteer to judge his skills. 

But then again, Jeon Wonwoo was a mystery himself, and Mingyu wanted to be the one to crack his interior. Having Jeon Wonwoo evaluate him was the perfect opportunity.

So, he agreed. 

Very stupidly so.

And that was how Kim Mingyu found himself kicking the ground to lift his fireblot up to face off with Jeon Wonwoo, star keeper of the whole school, in Quidditch.

Wonwoo bore a cold expression, looking as though he was judging him. Which he probably was. Already, a small crowd had formed beneath them, ready to see a puny first year get beaten by Jeon Wonwoo in what he did best.

Or maybe it was the other way round, judging by the way they were chanting his name from down the bleachers.

They did know that they were being delusional, thinking that Mingyu could beat Wonwoo, right?

Somehow, Mingyu didn't think so. They genuinely thought that he stood a chance. Which flattered him, of course, but no, Mingyu didn't think that he could even get one quaffle in, with Wonwoo staring at him like that.

Emotionlessly. Or intimidating-ly, you decide.

Like he didn't give a care for this. And that alone was enough to make Mingyu feel discouraged. Wonwoo was probably just going to leave after evaluating him and forget his entire existence, he was sure of it.

Wonwoo had somehow found another bunch of first years that were trying out for the position of chaser and placed them in a team together. It was them against him.

And his team that consisted of some( read: a lot of) big guys.

Alright, prep talk time.

Deep breaths, Mingyu, deep breaths, he told himself. You'll do well. You won't embarrass yourself. You'll get embarrassed by Wonwoo, that's much better, right?

So much for prep talk.

.+.+.+.

"Zoe, pass me the quaffle!" He shouted from across the field. 

Mingyu had quickly found out that his team, and while he didn't mean to judge, was horrible, and the only slightly decent one was a guy named Samuel. 

I'm sorry, but that's the harsh truth. As much as he wanted to say "You did good," the honest, blunt side of him just wanted to scream "FUDGING HELL, PLAY NICELY,"

Hey, just because he was 'perfect', it didn't mean that he would say that they were good when they obviously weren't. That wasn't kindness, it was stucking up.

And he hated sticking up to anybody. It was plastic.

Together, they had managed to beat Wonwoo's team 100 points to 0, with the opposite side winning. 

And Wonwoo was going easy on them.

And since neither teams had seekers for the sake of fairness( like the game was fair to begin with), they had decided on a timer.

Mingyu needed to turn the game around, or his plan of befriending Wonwoo was going to be doomed. And he had a whooping 13 minutes to do so.

He caught sight of Wonwoo's face, already sporting a look of victory. Or as victorious his face could get, sure that they already won.

It fueled Mingyu's competitive side.

And then he was off, zipping through sea of players, the air was rushing in his ears, and wind was slapping him across the face. Shouting out instructions to his team, he flew in front of Jeon Wonwoo, ready to shoot.

His eyes narrowed in concentration, trying to find a blind spot. But Wonwoo had his guard up, looking every bit as serious. Finally, he came up with a plan. 

Ducking down, he bee-lined towards the hoop at the far left, at the lowest point. His arm went back, ready to shoot, when Wonwoo came down blocking the hoop.

Bingo.

He threw the quaffle towards the highest hoop, which was left unguarded. Realizing his plan, Wonwoo had flew up to get the quaffle. 

But too late. With a 'whoosh', the ball went through the hoop. Eyes wide, Wonwoo turned around to look at Mingyu. 

He guessed that this must be the first time anybody had have a quaffle go through the hoop while he was around, judging by his shocked stare and the sudden silence of the crowd. 

Being half blood did have it's perks afterall. It meant that he could have the best of both worlds, watching soccer matches and Quidditch games since he was young. And that sure proved useful, since Wonwoo, a pure-blood, would have no idea what soccer was and all its tricks.

Next, he had asked the rest of his team to pretend that they were each holding a quaffle, and then fly in front of Wonwoo to distract him. When his focus was on the others, Mingyu would shoot. 

It had worked. 

The crowd below started cheering, each saying something of their own, making it a jumbled, loud, mess. Determination filled his body, ready to turn the game around.

Throughout the game, he gave his teammates a chance to shoot, letting them shine, calling out commands as he did so. He tried every trick on the book, and while lots of them didn't work, since Wonwoo was star keeper, he found out a lot before they shot, but they managed to get a few points.

The game ended. 

Wonwoo's team won, 150 to 60. Mingyu wasn't disappointed, though, because he had manage to break through the walls of his strict defence. The only thing he was worried about was that he already knew the tricks. And that Wonwoo was going easy.

He had expected the cold Slytherin to scowl or glare at him, but to his surprise, he looked......happy?

His features had loosen up, a slight smile had appeared on his face, his eyes twinkled and his cheeks red from the excercise. Sweat was on him, making his shirt cling on his small frame. 

So Jeon Wonwoo was capable of showing emotions.

Walking up to his captain, he asked,"What do you think, Leon? Am I in?"

A wide grin took over the Hufflepuff's face. "Of course you are! They would be stupid not to add you to the team, considering you got Wonwoo looking shocked. The only thing I'm worried for is him, you know?"

It was then that Mingyu remembered that the one person who would decide whether he was in the team was going to be the dark- haired Slytherin.

Slowly, a growing fear appeared in the pit of his stomach. What if Wonwoo didn't like him and didn't agree on adding him to the team? What if he was posses of that a first year manage to catch him off guard? What if----

"It's time for the results!" The Gryffindor Quidditch captain roared to catch everyone's attention. 

No going back now.

Slowly, each of the captains, keeper, in Wonwoo's case, gave each of the players a feedback. Most of them got rejected, like Mingyu thought, but Samuel got in.

He was happy for him, but the growing dread was appearing again. Finally, it was Mingyu's turn to be evaluated.

"You showed a great amount of leadership, letting the rest of the team shine when needed. You didn't hog all the spotlight, but you were the most notable player today," Mingyu beamed. " And for that, you are officially in the team!"

It was over. He was in the team, he was--

"I've got something to say," a foreign voice cut in, and Mingyu felt his feet go cold, all the warmth rushing out of him. This was it, Wonwoo was going to say that he didn't  
approve.

He looked down onto the ground, wishing that it would swallow him up.

"Look at me," Wonwoo's commanding voice was soft, yet it set chills up his spine. Slowly, he lifted his head to meet the olders eyes. 

Now that he had a closer look at them, they were beautiful. Dark obsidian orbs swirling with a hint of brown, stared back at him.

"You embarrassed me at the pitch today," he flinched, while the others looked on silently. "Made me rack my brain to find ways to block you, and make me want to kill you, if I do say so myself," this was it. His death was coming.

"But......thank you." Mingyu's eyes widen, did he heard that correctly? Wonwoo was thanking him? For embarrassing him? "Don't look at my like that, it's been a while since I felt so alive playing the game since those other mindless idiots never have strategies to concur me. I'm no star keeper like they say, I just block what comes my way, because reflex is everything for a keeper. So I gotta say, I look forward to playing with you, Mingyu."

And with that he walked away.

"That was the longest sentence I've ever heard him say," Leon piped up after a moment of silence, ready to soften the atmosphere. 

But Mingyu didn't hear him. All he could think of was that THE Jeon Wonwoo complemented him. His plan of being friends with him was going smoothly.

Unbeknownst to him, on the other side of the pitch, Jeon Wonwoo had cracked a big smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well some shameless promoting here XD. If you're interested in reading Wonwoo x reader, Hansol x reader, Seungcheol x reader or Mingyu x reader (I'm still not sure what the pairing will be), check out my story "Fighter" at my profile!


	9. Boo Seungkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some ended out in the houses that they had expected, while others had surprises waiting for them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you proceed, this is merely a special chapter to get a better insight on the other characters. There will be 4 in total and this is the first one.

B O O. S E U N G K W A N. 

The Grand Hall was grander than what Boo Seungkwan had expected. 

With the stories that his older sister had told him about the Grand Hall in Hogwarts, about how it's ceiling reflected the actual sky, or how thousands of candles floated on top of the heads of students, or how the four tables of the famous houses- Gyffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin- stood proudly in the middle of it, Seungkwan had expected nothing less.

But that didn't mean that it hadn't surpassed his expectations. And as a person that was hard to please, he was impressed.

It could be because of the thousands of students cheering, welcoming their arrival, or it could be because of the blinding lights shining down on them, making him feel as though he was thrusted into the spotlight. But he didn't care.

After all, Seungkwan liked the attention. Call him an attention-whore, but he couldn't stand it if the attention wasn't on him.

"Students!" A voice boomed, effectively shutting up the noise in the Grand Hall. Immediately, Seungkwan's head popped up. "It is now the start of the school year. And the start of a new life for some. Today, we'll welcome the newest additions to our family, and say goodbye to others at the end of the year. But enough of that, now, the sorting ceremony will commence!"

Nervous laughter was mixed with curious whispers when the words 'sorting ceremony' was mentioned.

A tall, strict-looking professor walked into the front of the room, turning around, Seungkwan saw that he was holding something, and it was a......hat?

An incredulous snort escaped his mouth. So his sister hadn't been bluffing when she said the sorting ceremony was sorted by a hat. And not just any hat, a talking hat.

According to his sister, it would listen to you if you pleaded enough to go to another house. 

But Boo Seungkwan wouldn't do that. It was already a hundred percent sure that he would be a Slytherin. 

The Boo's, however weird their last name was, were decended from a death eater serving he-who-must-not-be-named, or, since he was already dead anyways, Voldermort. In other words, Boo Seungkwan's great-great-great-great grandfather was a servant of Voldermort. 

Seungkwan always felt disgusted when he heard the story. He didn't like to serve, he liked to BE served, and his great-great-great grandfather ( or was it great x4? Pah, whatever) was the opposite of that.

He saw a few people go through the process of being sorted, including a pure blood named Yoon Jeonghan. His family, like Seungkwan's, was a former server of the dark Lord, resulting their families being close with each other.

There was another by the name of Chwe, Hansol Vernon, that got sorted into Ravenclaw. He was quite goodlooking, he supposed, but he was sure the boy must be at least a little cocky. C'mon, looks and brains. It's obvious.

"Boo, Seungkwan!"

It was his turn to be sorted. 

Climbing up the stairs with his head held high and a haughty smile grazing his features, he sat on the chair and wore the hat.

And nearly fell in shock.

The hat was talking. Now, he knew that the hat was supposed to talk, but he assumed that it would be talking in, like, his brain or something. Not talking like a normal person.

"Ah yes, a Boo, fancy seeing you here." A deep, scratchy voice sounded in his ear. "I've seen a whole lot of you, you know? Been here since Gordic Gryffindor and the rest of his lot were alive, bound to see lots. As you know, Boo's are commonly sorted into Slytherin, unless you don't?"

Jesus, for an object that wasn't supposed to talk in the first place, it sure knew how to, well, talk.

"Of course I know my kind are of Slytherin," he resorted. His family would disown him if he didn't! But the blasted hat wasn't listening "Hmm, I see courage, so Gryffindor would be a good fit. Not the brightest soul, so Ravenclaw would have to go," Seungkwan scowled while the hat chuckled in amusement "Yes, very nice, you have loyalty, but a cunning side to you. Now where would I put you?"

"Wait," he interrupted. "You're actually considering sorting me into Hufflepuff and Gryffindor?" He suddenly felt hallow. "Well why not? You're a good fit to these three houses!" "No, I mean, isn't it a given that I'll end up in Slytherin? "

"No child, just because you're a Boo, doesn't mean that you're automatically a Slytherin. Your personality is what defines you, not your ancestry. That being said, I now proclaim you a," it raised it's voice, ready to announce it to the school "HUF-"

"Wait!" Seungkwan all but shouted, thus the hat stopped halfway. The students looked on , confused to the reason of the sorting hat's abrupt stop. 

"My sister said that if I beg enough, I'll be able to get into the house I want. So please, I'm begging you, please sort me in Slytherin, I'll be dead if I don't get in there. My mom will think me as a failure!" 

The sorting hat was quiet. So quiet that he had to shake it to make sure that it was still alive. Okay, fine, the hat was an inanimate object anyway, it wouldn't die. But still.

Finally, it spoke up. "If you're so reluctant, then I must say," once again, it raised its voice "SLYTHERIN!"

His legs shaking, he slowly walked to the Slytherin table at the side of the hall. Cheering and hollering aside, he felt numb. He almost became a Hufflepuff. 

Thank god he wasn't. His mom would be so disappointed.


	10. Lee Seokmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That thought had changed though, when he saw a head through the fireplace of his home, coaxing him to come. But that was a story for another day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you proceed, this is merely a special chapter to get a better insight of the other characters. This is part 2 of 4

L E E. S E O K M I N. 

"Sir, here's another one,"

"Again? They sure are pilling up this year," Zechariah Malcolm groaned as he thought of the work he had to go through again. And it was already the fifth one for this week.

Skimming through the student's profile, he learned that his name was Lee Seokmin. He didn't even need to look at his status to know that he was a muggle born. 

It was always muggle borns that didn't believe in anything, he thought bitterly.

Contemplating if he should wait till tomorrow to do it, he sighed. Well, it was part of his job description. He had no choice, might as well finish it now. 

"Alright, give me his fireplace address,"

°°°

Zechariah Malcolm was the Potions Professor in Hogwarts. Standing 190cm tall, always dressed immaculately, with greying hair and a scruffy beard, he was one of the most intimidating-looking teachers. 

And the most intimidating teacher. I mean, he was the Slytherin head teacher. And they had a reputation of being biased to their students and hating others.

And he was also the person in charge of pleading non-believing muggle borns into coming to Hogwarts. 

Let's just say, his pride took a downfall whenever he had to do that.

I mean, who would want to BEG students to go to school? Certainly not Zechariah Malcolm. To add salt to the wound, he had to beg through the fireplace of the students houses. Which seemed like nothing, until they started laughing at his face covered by the orange flames.

Needless to say, he minused their points as soon as he found out what house they were in. Slytherin or not. He had his pride to uphold.

He swore, if this Lee Seokmin guy was some stuck up muggle born that didn't believe in magic and takes him more than an hour to plead him, he was going to slit his throat. 

Trying to connect to Seokmin's fireplace was difficult. First, it was because his house was far, and the futher it was, the harder to connect. Second, because his house was crowded. He wouldn't want him to expose his identity in front of everyone, did he?

Finally, an opportunity came. 

Seokmin was left alone in his room. His back was facing the fireplace in his room, his head bent down as the light next to his face illuminated his dark brown hair, giving it a slight gold sheen.

"Psss, you, over there, look over here!" Zechariah called out from the other side of the fireplace, tone ever so commanding.

Seokmin didn't hear him.

Zechariah tried again. Still no answer.

Finally, his patience reached its peak. "OI, LEE SEOKMIN, JUST BLOODY LOOK AT ME!"

To say that Seokmin looked like a rat caught red-handed by a cat would be sugarcoating it. He looked as though a thousand burglars had tresspassed into his room, each brandishing knives at him as they did so. 

He couldn't help it. Zechariah Malcolm burst out laughing. 

Here he was, thinking that this guy would be some thoughie, taking half-an-hour at least to convince him to come. In reality, he was just a scaredy-cat.

At least, that was what Zechariah Malcolm thought.

"Here, at the fireplace," he said. Seokmin turned, and his eyes became as wide as saucers. He rolled his eyes, typical muggle born that never saw anything weird before in his life. 

"I-is that, is that a head at my fireplace?" Seokmin blurted out.

It was then where Zechariah Malcolm remembered how ridiculous he looked.

Imagine a perfectly normal human. Now slice his head off and plop it into a fireplace, it should be engulfed by flames by now. Then imagine that parts of his face were black. That was how he looked like now.

"Well, no, it's a mouse," he bit out.

Hesitantly, Seokmin stepped in front of him. "Who are you?" He wondered. 

Zechariah cocked an eyebrow. This was the first time anybody had asked him who he was, he realized. Nobody ever bothered, they just screamed like a banshee and ran away, while others fainted. (They always came back though, so he didn't worry)

And Lee Seokmin was doing none of that.

"Zechariah Malcolm," he said easily. "I'm here to-"

"Bring me to Hogwarts?" 

He was taken aback. How did he guess that?

Seeing his confused expression, Seokmin answered, "Well, I recently received a letter of acceptance to a magical school named Hogwarts, and, well, I was in denial," he scowled. At least he knew that. "Then afterwards, uh, you happened. Why else would a stranger appear in my fireplace, not dead, right after that?"

So he WAS smarter than the other idiots. Indeed, Lee Seokmin was unique. He was starting to like him.

Focus, Malcolm, he told himself. He wasn't going to let a mere muggle born mess his thoughts. Besides, the chances that this guy would end up in Slytherin were slim. 

Really slim.

"Good to see that you don't have a thick head," he huffed to cover up the slight( but very slight) liking he was starting to feel for this kid. "Now, on to the main question, do you believe me now?"

"Considering I just saw a random head pop out in my fireplace, I don't see why not," Seokmin shrugged. "But I do have one question though, where in earth is the station? It doesn't exist, and part of the reason why I didn't believe it in the first place,"

He but back a groan. 100 years, and yet the Headmistress hadn't had the decency to tell the students where the station was.

Outrageous. 

"Walk through the barrier between station 9 and 10, and don't worry, it won't hurt," with that said, he vanished without so much looking at Seokmin's expression.

After all, he had an image of the Slytherin head to uphold. He wasn't supposed to show an ounce of care for the boy.


	11. Jeon Wonwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The fact that he already got the title when he was a first year already spread like wildfire throughout the school, and that was enough to name him as a Quidditch prodigy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you proceed, this is merely a special chapter to get a better insight of the other characters. This is part 3 of 4

J E O N. W O N W O O. 

Keepers are such underrated Quidditch players. Wonwoo mused. Everytime anybody said the word 'Quidditch', the first player that others will think of would be the seeker, for they helped with catching the Golden Snitch. 

The second player that they would think of would be the chasers, as they contributed in a majority of the points.

Next will have to be the beaters, with their big built, they basically scared off anyone coming within a 10 mile radius while hitting a bludger in their direction.

Last, the keepers. It was injustice, he thought, that such good players were sidelined by the rest. They didnt contribute in points, like seekers and chasers do, and while they weren't the biggest guys in the bunch, they were the ones that determined the outcome of the game. 

That is, before the seeker sweeps in to steal the glory, of course.

Wonwoo wanted to prove to everybody that, no, keepers weren't just there to stop quaffles from going into the hoop, they were there to rule the game.

Rightfully so.

Since young, his father had claimed that he was destined for the sport. With 'Quidditch' being the first word that he ever said, and that he learned how to fly a broomstick before he could walk, it wasn't an impossible prediction.

His father trained him by throwing quaffles in his direction everytime he got on a broom because "reflex is everything", he had said. Wonwoo had grown up using that as a motto in his life. 

"Reflex is everything,"

When he heard that Quidditch tryouts were scheduled in two weeks time, he saw it as an opening to show everyone what keepers were capable of.

He trained hard for the past few days, sacrificing his breakfast and lunch for it. Everyday, he took his trusty Speeder to the pitch and asked anybody that was free to 'throw some balls at him', no matter if it was as small as a snitch, or as big as a bomb, whenever he wasn't aware.

After all, 'reflex is everything'.

"Do you really have to do this?" Jun had asked after he had begged him to help. 

To say that Wonwoo was a little hurt was the truth. He had been waiting for this chance since he was young, and Jun simply did not get it.

"Yes," he had answered curtly.

Finally, tryouts came. Being one of the few first years that had dared to tryout, many had underestimated him, and his thin built hadn't helped either.

But his days spent training didn't go to waste, and soon enough, Jackson bought him to participate in his first ever official Quidditch match.

°°°

"Thud!"

The crowd, or rather, the Slytherin part of it, cheered as Wonwoo stopped yet another quaffle from going through the hoops. This was already his sixth catch in 30 minutes, and their team was leading by a landslide.

"And here comes Yvonne, rushing towards the goal with a quaffle, she gets ready, she shoots, she sco--ohhhh, and Jeon saves it again. For a newbie, he gives one tough defence! Slytherin is lucky to have him!" 

The narrator, Mark Schumacher, was loud and boisterous, the perfect man for the job. With every move he made, Mark was sure to comment on it, and then compliment the hell out of it. 

It was getting annoying, really.

With his emerald green robes bellowing behind him, he caught yet another quaffle while trying to listen to the commentary. 

Hey, it was entertaining!

"--saves it yet again! One tough cookie, he sure is-- OHHH, IS THAT THE GOLDEN SNITCH THAT ZACKARY IS AFTER?"

His head snapped up, looking for his team's seeker. Sure enough, he we diving straight towards the ground, hands outstretched, body looking tense, ready to catch the golden snitch that, almost teasingly, sped up when he was near.

He was so distracted that he almost didn't see a quaffle flying towards its goal.

Keyword: Almost.

Almost like a reflex, he slapped the ball away. Maybe it WAS a reflex, since he was so accustomed to hitting it out that he didn't even bother thinking about how his hands would hurt after it, or how his hands were now scratched and bruised. 

"Even with Zackary and Linton battling it out at the middle, Jeon still manages to block! Now that's what I call a pro!"

He rolled his eyes, ok, he was good, so what? Don't tell him that they've never saw a good keeper before. Revilo, the Slytherin keeper last year, was a good example!

'Whoosh,' came another quaffle. He blocked it easily. How did those amatuers became Hufflepuff's chasers again? Oh right, lack of participants.

"I sense that this game is going to come to an end soon! The seekers are head-to-head! It's Zackary, now it's Linton. ZACKARY, LINTON, ZACKARY"

God, will he shut up?

"ZACKARY IS ZOOMING IN AND-- LINTON SNATCHES THE GOLDEN SNITCH! WHAT A TURNAROUND!"

Wonwoo's mind went blank.

They......lost? Did they mean that all those quaffles that he had blocked, they were all gone to waste? All his efforts, his training, his--

"But wait! After calculating the points, it is revealed that while Hufflepuff caught the golden snitch, which is worth 150 points, they had only managed to score ONE goal! So with Slytherin's 170 points, they are advancing to the semifinals with Ravenclaw since Gryffindor's seeker was under the weather and was granted an automatic pass to the finals! So with that said, congratulations Slytherin! And you better be thankful that Jeon is on your team and not anyone's elses."

In the blink of an eye, Wonwoo was hoisted off the ground, with the Slytherins chanting, "all hail, Jeon Wonwoo! All hail Jeon Wonwoo! All hail--"

He had already tuned out the cheering and screaming to a minimum because, god, it was cheesy as hell. Instead, he was recapping the match, trying to remember every single detail, from the moment he flew out into the pitch, to the part where he blocked the final quaffle.

He smiled. His mission to make everyone appreciate keepers was going better than he had expected.

And he was happy.


	12. Choi Seungcheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Both Soonyoung and Seungcheol looked at each other sheepishly, recalling the pranks that they had done last year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you proceed, this is merely a special chapter to get a better insight of the other characters. This is the last part of the special chapters.

C H O I. S E U N G C H E O L.

The first time Choi Seungcheol learned how to brew a love potion, he was 18. 

Love potions, very cleverly named love potion, were powerful potions if brewed correctly. One drop of the red coloured liquid, and that was all it would take for its victim to fall in love with the eighth person that they saw.

Why eight? Because if you flipped it around, it would become an infinity sign. Besides, the love at first sight rule in love potions were overused anyway. 

It was impossible to experience 'love at first sight', it simply wasn't logical. For one, you wouldn't even know the others name, and you've never talked to them before, so you wouldn't know their personality. With those two things crossed out, the most that one person can feel for another is 'like' not 'love'.

If even magic couldn't change that, then you'll know that that is impossible.

Anyways, the first time Choi Seungcheol brewed the love potion, he was 18.

It wasn't to help raise his grades for potions, hell no, the teacher hated everybody but the students of his own house. It wasn't for an assignment either.

Instead, it was for something that was totally NOT academic related.

It was for a prank.

°°°

"Hey Cheol, do you know what day it is tomorrow?" Soonyoung, one of the first years that he had befriended, slung his arms around him.

He racked his brain to remember. Was it his birthday? Soonyoung's? Or worse, Jihoon's? No, no it wasn't, he would kill himself if he forgotten Jihoon's.

And Soonyoung's, of course.

Giving up, he asked, "Okay, I'll bite, what day is it?"

"You don't know?" Eyes wide as if he just saw someone dead, or, in other words, a ghost( which he probably did because, well, Peeves always roamed the hallway) Soonyoung gasped. "Think of Jihoonie!"

Ji......hoon? What's did Jihoon have to do with this day? Frantically grabbing the calendar next to him, he checked the date.

14th February, 2015.

No, it wasn't Jihoon's birthday, nor was it his parent's anniversary, or his......

Oh, it was Valentine's day.

So that's why. 

Choi Seungcheol had, still has, a huge crush on his fellow housemate, Lee Jihoon. The first time he had met the short guy, he had bubblegum pink hair, milky skin and a smile on his face. 

Seungcheol had immediately screamed, "Oh My God, you're SO CUTE!" right in his face.

Bad decision.

Jihoon's once cute expression became one of an angry lion and had beaten the hell out of Seungcheol until he said sorry. And then they became friends. 

Yes, weirdest story of the century.

So anyways, back to the story.

"It's Valentine's day, so?" He was genuinely curious, tilting his head to look at Soonyoung.

"It's the day to confess!" Soonyoung stated with a 'duh' expression. "Don't tell me you don't plan on doing that? Imagine, fairy lights and fragrant flowers, mixed with the night view. Then you confess."

Seungcheol could imagine it, him, standing with a bouquet of flowers, confessing to Jihoon...... then getting rejected.

No way would Jihoon like him. He was just an older wizard that he befriended on the train and called him cute. 

Besides, he overheard Jihoon's conversation with Hansol asking if he liked anyone. The answer had been a firm 'no'.

"Since when were you such a sap?" He teased. "I never pegged to to be the romantic type,"

"Since Valentine's day was invented! But don't dodge the question, are you gonna confess, or regret it for the rest of your life?"

"No," he said simply, and turned back.

"B-but why?" Soonyoung whined. Gosh, for a 17 year old kid, he sure was mature. "I need something to entertain me this holiday!"

"Then why don't you pull off a prank?" He said offhandedly. That was all he said, and yet...

A sly smile lighted up Soonyoung's face. "Well why didn't you suggest that earlier?" 

And that was how they hatched a plan to pour a vial of Love Potion into Mr Malcolm's drink.

And also how Choi Seungcheol found himself brewing the Love Potion in the middle of the night, inside a random classroom. Why him and not Soonyoung? For one, it was he who suggested it( very regretfully so), and second, it required to be brewed by someone who, at the very least, liked someone.

So Seungcheol it was.

All thanks to his stupid, unrequited crush on a certain violent, short, bubblegum pink haired boy.

°°°

"Pss, hyung, he's coming!"

"H-huh?" Seungcheol mumbled tiredly. He had spent hours making the potion because it needed a long time before it could set, so his had sacrificed his precious, precious sleep.

"I said, hyung, that he's coming, NOW!" The blond couldn't have been more excited. 

Easy for him, he wasn't the one who stayed up all night.

Jolting up, he observed the teachers table at the front. Sitting in the middle was Headmistress Hemingway, on her left was the Defence of the Dark Arts professor, Sumer Nipul, and on her right, was Zechariah Malcolm, the Potions master.

And also their target.

"What are you two looking at so intensely?" A soft, yet commanding voice popped up. Seoungcheol almost spitted out the orange juice that was in his mouth.

Because standing in front of him, with lightly mussed bed hair, hands resting on his hips, and slightly poofy eyes, was Jihoon.

He had no idea why seeing Jihoon affected him so much, they were in the same house, for god's sake! Maybe it was the pissed off look that he always got when he had to wake up early in the morning( which made him look SO MUCH CUTER), or it was the fact that he managed to sneak up on them without making a sound.

Lee Jihoon sure was one scary 17 year old.

"You'll see," Soonyoung answered Jihoon's question--seeing that Seungcheol was too fixated on staring at him-- with a mysterious grin.

Gazes still aimed on the Potions master, they watched his every move. Just when Seungcheol was starting to lose hope that he will drink the water on his desk, Professor Malcolm drank it.

Hearts beating in anticipation, Soonyoung and Seungcheol cling into each other, counting the amount of people he looked at.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and finally......

"EIGHT!" They shouted simultaneously, earning a few weird glances when they did so. 

It was Headmistress Hemingway.

Before they could even react, Mr Malcolm went down on one knee, and, in front of the whole school, started professing his 'love' for her.

"Oh, my dear Agrade, how I've longed for you all these years! From your soft, long hair, to your luscious skin, you are perfect in my eyes. And now, I'll ask you and important question, will you be mine?" Hemingway was now sporting an expression of disgust, while the students, even the Slytherin, started cheering "Accept him! Accept him!"

Oh, this was GOLD.

Seungcheol and Soonyoung started laughing. It wasn't the type of laughter that was tear-inducing, rather, it was the soundless laugh where one opens their mouth wide, teeth showing, with hands and eyes squished together. 

"You two did this?" The normally strict Jihoon was in stitches, trying not to let a tear roll down his cheek due to the excessive laughing. It was a sight to behold, in Seungcheol's eyes.

Because they were having difficulty talking, a nod was given.

It was a day that they would never forget, and Seungcheol pitied the newbies next year for not witnessing this.

Oh well, they could always try another prank next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, finally! Hope you enjoyed the additional chapters!


	13. Lee Seokmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin and Soonyoung bond over the topic of slaves, homework and stupid teachers.

Never in Lee Seokmin's life would he think that he will get to see something as majestic as Kwon Soonyoung dancing.

But then, he never thought that he would be a wizard either, and yet he was.

The applause around him kept getting bigger, showing no signs of stopping. Students started hollering and shouting, making the atmosphere rowdy.

Catching Soonyoung's eye, he gave him his biggest smile, mentally telling him that he did well. He smiled back, eyes scrunched together until they were no more that slits.

Mingyu and Minghao, who were on the same team as Soonyoung, started patting his back and shouting praises. Wonwoo and Junhui, however, were sporting sour looks, with Wonwoo's directed to the other dancer.

He knew he did a right decision to trust him.

.+.+.+.

"Hey, Soonyoung, when will the dance battle be held, and where?" Jihoon suddenly raised his head to ask one day.

Everyone's ears perked up, not caring or not if they were caught eavesdropping. The dance battle that was supposed to take place in a week's time had waited for more than a month already. 

"It's already over. It was the dance lesson last month." Soonyoung answered coolly.

Everybody was frozen. 

"WHAT? B-but......Yah Wen Junhui you better explain this mess right now. Didn't you say that the dance battle was still on last month when I asked you in the library? AM I GOING TO BE A SLAVE FOR THEM?!"

It was Jeon Wonwoo, who had not-so-subtly been listening to them from the Slytherin table. The dark-haired keeper was standing up now, glaring down at his best friend.

His outburst had caused a ripple of mixed expressions on the students faces. Seokmin was confused to why they had those expressions on their faces, until he remembered that they didn't know the other condition in the bet.

Wonwoo had basically blurted out his slavery for everyone to hear, not that he cared, he just needed an explanation from Junhui.

"Look, Wonwoo, I-"

"Don't you 'look, Wonwoo' me! You better have a legitimate reason or I'll kill you, or worse, crucio," The Slytherin was full on fuming, and while it was a scary sight, most were entertained by the look on his face. Never have they seen him look so angry.

Before Junhui could open his mouth, however, Soonyoung spoke up.

"We met up after the dance class," Seokmin had no idea how did they not do anything bad considering their dislike towards each other.

"We thought about it. We needed people to judge fairly, and since Madam Woodhaven already likes me," Seokmin could have imagined it, but he heard Junhui scoffed before muttering 'show off ' under his breath. "And students are just going to pick who they like, thus, the dance battle was the dance lesson. In short, starting, uh, tomorrow, Wen Junhui and Jeon Wonwoo would be our slaves."

Those words were only for them to hear (plus Wonwoo and Junhui, of course), but it had somehow spread through the hall. Shocked whispers were heard when 'Jeon Wonwoo' and 'slaves' were mentioned.

"But you said that it was-"

"I never said that the dance battle was still on, Wonwoo. You asked me, but you walked away before I could answer." Junhui finally answered.

"But why tomorrow?" This time it was directed to Soonyoung.

"Because we announced it today." He shrugged, turning back to eat.

The bell rung, signalling the end of the quarrel.

Saved by the bell, as they said.

.+.+.+.

"So what do you think it would be like to have slaves?" 

It was the end of the day, and Soonyoung and Seokmin, being the only Gryffindors of their bunch, were doing homework together. 

Soonyoung was right, Seokmin thought, Hogwarts went easy on the new students at first, then a while load of homework was added.

Turning to face Soonyoung, he tried to imagine it. Would it be fun? Scary? Weird? 

"I dunno, I mean, I hardly know them since I'm a first year. But, if I could let loose and command them to do anything I want, it would feel......nice? I guess. I worry about them being angry at me though." He said honestly.

"Nah, don't worry. I told Junhui who would be in charge of whom." Seeing Seokmin's quizzled expression, he laughed. "Oh, c'mon, you can't expect everybody to command the same person, it would be unfair for the other! So, you, Mingyu, and Chan will be in charge of Wonwoo while me, Seungcheol, Jihoon and Minghao would be in charge of Junhui."

"Why's every first year except Minghao on the Wonwoo team though? He's the only first year there in Junhui's."

"Just in case Junhui curses us in chinese and we don't know. Besides, maybe Junhui would listen to a fellow Chinese better. He IS the person who made the bet with me, so it's only sensible that all of us oldies take care of him.But enough of this, let's get back to studying," smiling his signature eye smile, he turned back to his studying.

"You're the one who bought it up in the first place!" Seokmin exclaimed. 

"You're right......I am," Soonyoung feigned a look of amazement. "How GOOD I am!"

They burst into a fit of laughter. Seokmin never knew why, but he always felt comfortable with him. Sure, they were awkward when they first met, but they were sure friends after a month. Whenever he needed help, he would go to Soonyoung, vise versa for him.

Picking up his quill, he continued to write his 1000 word herbology essay about the whooping willow outside. The whole class had groaned when they had found out about the assignment, claiming that they 'didn't know about it enough to write'.

The reply? "You're fascination for it begs to differ,"

"I can't believe Prof Malcolm gave me a troll on my potions homework. I spent two days working on it, TWO DAYS! And he STILL gave me a troll. Jeonghan's wasn't the right colour, and yet he got a pass. And he STILL says that he's being unbiased" Soonyoung complained. 

"Oh come on, he's not that bad." 

"Easy for you! He doesn't get rid of Gryffindor's points when you answer incorrectly, he just gives you looks. I have no idea what did you do to him, but keep it up, it's the only way Gryffindor won't lose points,"

Seokmin had been shocked when he found out that the man in the fireplace had been the feared potion's master. And even more so when he heard that he was scary.

Sure, he had been intimidating when he first met him, but he had been okay, nice, even. 

But that didn't compare to the weird looks that he got when he answered a particularly tricky question wrong, and Prof Malcolm had gave him the stink eye and moved on with life. Most just thought that he had forgotten his usual routine of minusing points, but that thought had disappeared when it happened a second, third, and fourth time.

"Trust me, I have no idea what I'm doing, but I'm glad. Who knows how many points I would have lost, because, man, those questions are HARD."

"I believe you, if those weren't, you would be here moaning about missing a question now," Soonyoung teased, knowing Seokmin's personality.

They continued talking, enjoying the comforts of each other. They talked about the bet, about Hogwarts, about the magical world, about everything, really.

Soon, they went to bed, thinking about what would happen tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this is such a filler chapter.


	14. Kim Mingyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bickering and more bickering is sure to start between stubborn peoples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the first years and second years share a class. When I was writing this chapter on Carat Amino, I forgotten to check it again and I realised that I'd accidentally made them share one, I'm so sorry!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
K I M. M I N G Y U  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The sun was shining brightly, as though it wanted to make Mingyu's eyes blind when he stared at it. He was sweating buckets, brown hair sticking on his forehead, and it didn't help that he was wearing the bloody school uniform, which had black coloured robes.

All around him, students were rushing towards their classes, carrying the textbooks required. Robes flowed behind them as they ran in their leather shoes, desperate to reach their classes on time.

And Mingyu?

Well, he, Minghao and Chan were standing under the shade of a rather leafy tree, waiting for the Slytherin's to arrive for their Care of Magical Creatures class. Hufflepuff and Slytherin were sharing.

Translation? Waiting for their slaves.

Finally, they caught sight of a group of students moving towards their place, each donning dark green undershirts underneath their robes. 

"Want to call out for Wonwoo?" Chan asked. The Michael Jackson fan, as Mingyu had found out from listening to the song that he had danced to at the dance lessons, was the youngest of the three, so he was slightly intimidated by the keeper.

"You guys can call him all you want, but I'm going to boss Junhui around," smirking slightly, Minghao feigned innocence as he called out for his servant.

"Yo, Junhui, c'mere for a while!" 

Mingyu never thought that he'll ever see Wen Junhui look startled. The boy always looked ready for anything. Firm. Poised. But his face had became a look of panic the minute he heard Minghao call for him.

"You too, Wonwoo!" Mingyu raised an eyebrow at the Chinese. Wonwoo was his, Chan's and Seokmin's, so why was he calling him?

"It's easier for you people. Knowing your personality, you wouldn't want to bother him." Minghao answered without looking at him.

True.

Said boy was right next to Junhui. With a sigh and a look of rejection, he dragged his best friend to where they were standing.

"Alright, what do you want?" Wonwoo already looked as though he had given up on life when they got near.

"For you, Junhui, to call me Master, and I'll call you slave," Minghao cut in gleefully, even though Wonwoo wasn't talking to him.

"Nah, you don't have to do anything yet. Lessons haven't started, so maybe then," This was for Wonwoo. 

"No way am I going to call you Master, why would I?" The taller of the two Chinese was sporting a scandalized look on his face, immediately rejecting the idea. 

"Because I am!"

"Look, I'll be damned if I do that. Besides, I'm not even close to you! Aren't you taking this too seriously?"

"All the more reason to command you! What's the fun if I'm already close to you?"

The two foreigners continued bickering as the rest of them watched. Junhui's and Minghao's personalities definitely clashed, Mingyu thought. Both of them were stubborn, loud and ready to fight for anything that they wanted.

"So......what are you going to ask me to do?" Wonwoo, who had been silent next to them, asked.

Looking at Chan, he had a feeling that they had no idea what to do. Being new to this gave him a weird ffeeling of bossing another person around.

They shrugged.

The Slytherin stared at them in disbelieve. "What do you mean, you have no idea. You must have had some sort of idea to bring me through! This is a chance for you!"

"So you want us to command you?" Mingyu asked hesitantly.

The shorter guy stayed silent.

"I thought so,"

They felt awkward, HE felt awkward. Just one month ago, Jeon Wonwoo had complimented his Quidditch skills in front of his captain, and they hadn't talked to each other since. 

Except on dance lessons when they both occasionally groan about the good dancers in their group. But that was it.

Chan was looking between them, waiting for Mingyu to say something. Unfortunately, it never came.

Thankfully, before the atmosphere could get any more awkward, Quebec, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher came.

"El'righty erryone, good'der see you r'all 'ere. As r'all of you see, this is thee Care'o Magical 'eetures class. This means that r'all would'e lookin' err some 'angerous 'eetures, 'ear?" He looked around expectantly.

Mutters of yeses could be heard scattered around the class. Clearly, not many were excited.

And so the lesson started.

.+.+.+.

"So you didn't ask him to do anything yet?" Seokmin asked, eyes wide.

"No, why?"

"Because you're the only one who has actually talks to him before! If you already feel awkward, what about Chan and me?"

"You guys can, um, be friends with him?"

"Kim Mingyu, talking during class I see, 20 points from Hufflepuff," Professor Malcolm, who was teaching them how to make a cauldron of sleeping potion, interrupted.

It took all of Mingyu's willpower not to strangle Zechariah Malcolm's petty face. 20 points? Talking in class was worth, at most, 10 points, he was way over the limit! Why, oh why was he so bias?

"Sorry," The brown-haired boy next to him apologize guiltily. "If I didn't ask you what happened, you wouldn't have had 20 points wasted."

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault," he whispered, just in case Malcolm decided to turn around again.

Mingyu never knew why, but it always seemed to him that Zechariah Malcolm liked, maybe even favored, Lee Seokmin. Whenever he and Seokmin talked, he was the only one who got the short end of the stick. When doing the homework that was assigned, he never said that Seokmin's was bad, like he did with the others, he just said that it wasn't complete. And when he answered a question wrongly, he only yelled at Seokmin, and never got rid of points.

"We'll find stuff to ask Wonwoo to do. But for now, I say that we don't mind him yet."

"Okay then, if you say so," Seokmin answered doubtfully.

They went back to listening about how many teaspoons of centuar extract they should add into a cauldron to make a successful sleeping potion. 

But all Mingyu could think about was how to get close with Wonwoo by using this.


	15. Xu Minghao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Minghao loves being a boss.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
X U. M I N G H A O.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Minghao had to admit, he was enjoying bossing Wen Junhui around. Being the only first year and Chinese in the "boss-Junhui-around-group", Soonyoung had gave him full privilege to give Junhui the most outrageous tasks. 

The first thing he asked was for Junhui to let him call him 'Servant' and him to call him 'Master'. In public. 

Of course, the dancer was opposed to the idea at first, but that didn't stop Xu Minghao. By the  
next day, the whole school knew that Wen Junhui was being commanded around by a first year. 

Which pretty much shut Junhui up from complaining about that. But he did whine occasionally after calling him 'Master', though.

"Servant, bring me a glass of water!" He called out from across the Grand Hall during breakfast. Jihoon and Seungcheol snickered as Soonyoung gave him a thumbs up.

All eyes immediately went towards the tall Slytherin. Sitting between Jeon Wonwoo and Yoon Jeonghan, the tips of his ears turned red as he looked up from his meal, giving him the deadliest glare as he did so.

Glare at me all he wants, Minghao thought, I'm the one commanding you. With raised eyebrows and a smug look, he beckoned him over with his finger. 

Wonwoo gave Junhui a pitying look, and pushed him towards their table, probably relieved that none of the others that were commanding him were asking him to come.

Gritting his teeth, Junhui let out a very forced "Yes, Master," while the rest howled with laughter. 

Minghao smiled in satisfaction. He didn't need anything else, just asking Wen Junhui to call him Master was enough.

Grabbing a glass of water, Junhui slammed it down onto the table in front of him, making the water splash on him as he did so. The wood beneath the cup slowly turned a darker brown, the stain travelled down the table, and by the end of it, a huge dark spot was made.

Minghao rolled his eyes. Fine, Junhui asked for it. 

"Servant, get me another cup and get rid of this MESS!" Minghao's once soft voice was no less than a shout by the end of his sentence. Mingyu was staring at him in awe, seeing this side of him for the first time, and Minghao had to say, he was a little embarrassed.

"Yes, Master," Junhui answered sarcastically, before throwing the cup out and replacing it with another by 'accio-ing' his own.

He was gone before Minghao could stop him.

.+.+.+.

"Hey, do you think that I was a little too hard on him?" He was getting worried, after all, the tone of his voice then was a little too commanding.

After contemplating for a while, Mingyu shook his head. "No, I don't think so, he asked for it, slamming it down like that, so what you did was reasonable."

"But still......Do you think I should apologize?"

"Anything you see fit,"

"You're no help,"

"I know," Flashing him a cheeky grin, Mingyu ran over towards the rest of their circle of friends before he could hit him.

It was break time, and they were studying in the library, like they always did. Hogwarts was tiring, with every Professor piling up homework for the students, they were left with no rest.

Mingyu, bless that smarty pants, always finished his in record time. Minghao, on the other hand, wasn't very good at studies, only excelling in a select few. Namely Herbology.

Minghao sometimes wondered how would it be like to be good at everything like Mingyu was. Would it give him a feeling of success? Victoriousness? Content? He had a feeling that he wouldn't ever know.

But one thing that he never wondered about was what if Mingyu wasn't his best friend. It was simply unthinkable, in his opinion. No matter how much better Mingyu was at different things, he knew that he would never feel bad about himself. He did his best, and that was all that mattered.

"--thinks that he should say sorry to Junhui, because he thinks that he was being to hard on him," Mingyu had finished talking when he reached their table.

"You shouldn't do that, he'll think that you like him now and won't use him as much," Jihoon warned. "I think it's better to just let it pass and just treat him better,"

"I agree," Seungcheol chimed in. "You really shouldn't let your guard down, just let time pass and mend your sorrows,"

"Oh, yucks, Cheol. 'Just let time pass and mend your sorrows'? Who taught you that?"

"It's not bad! And nobody though me that, I just thought of it myself! Give the credit where it's due!"

"You, sir, are a horrible poet,"

Times like these, Minghao wondered why they weren't together, they certainly acted like it. With Seungcheol's mischievous, playful attitude mixing with Jihoon's serious, no-nonsense one, they argued like no tomorrow. And yet, Minghao could see Seungcheol's smile light up like a thousand fireworks in the air, and Jihoon's eyes always sparkled when they did.

But whenever they asked Jihoon if he liked anyone, the answer was always no, and Seungcheol's eyes would always drop. Obliviousness at it's best.

"If we wanted to listen to you two fight all day, we would have told you," Soonyoung cut in, giving Seungcheol a sly smile. He knew something, Minghao decided. He definitely knew something. "But anyway, whether or not you apologize would be your choice, we're in no position to decide that for you."

"Geez, I have really helpful friends,"

"At your service, Minghao,"

"Thank you so much,"

The rest of them looked on at their exchange as though it was some entertaining show that they wouldn't want to miss. Which, it probably was.

"And you were saying about me and Jihoon......?" Seungcheol muttered, but his eyes were shining.

Seokmin and Chan were silent, but they laughed at the appropriate times. Seokmin, as Minghao had found out, was actually quite loud, possibly even louder than Soonyoung himself, if that was possible. While Chan was generally quiet, but could be funny at times when needed.   
"Alright, alright, I'll figure it out myself, thanks to all of you, my horrible, horrible friends" he mock glared at them while they snickered.

That was what he said, but he had already came to a decision a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating, my exams were messing with my brain. But the good news is, it's over now!


	16. Wen Junhui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acting was his forte, and he was going to make full use of that.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
W E N. J U N H U I.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

If someone just happened to ask Wen Junhui if he hated his life, he would have answered with a firm 'Yes'.

If someone just happened to ask Wen Junhui if he hated slavery, the answer would have been the same.

But if someone happened to ask him if he regretted his decision to entertain the idea of Kwon Soonyoung's bet, the answer would be a 'No'.

He would never admit it into the youngers face, but he needed competition. He didn't want everyone to just stand there and compliment him, he wanted someone who would challenge his skills. As such, Soonyoung's offer came as a pleasant surprise to him.

But that didn't mean that he wasn't surprised to see Soonyoung beating him in what he did best.

His pride took a downfall that day, getting kicked by Soonyoung. Over and over again. He had wanted nothing more to do than dig a hole right under his feet and stay there forever. Nobody would have found him there, so it was the perfect place to die.

Stupid. He should have known when Kwon Soonyoung challenged him. Nobody in their right mind would challenge him, Wen Junhui, in dancing and sound so confident about it if they weren't the least bit good. He wanted to smack his head at his own stupidity.

And that was how Wen Junhui knew not to underestimate Kwon Soonyoung, or anyone, really.

Now he was stuck with Soonyoung, Jihoon, Seungcheol and, worst of all, Minghao. The little devil, while the youngest of the lot, was also Saturn in disguise. 

Asking him to call him 'master', what was he thinking? He was older than him, for god's sake, learn some manners! But, alas, he couldn't do anything about it.

Stupid, senseless bet.

"Slave! C'mere!"

He groaned. It was a new day, and he had to listen to them for another 24 hours. He would rejoice when the last day of slavery was done. He would make each and everyone of them pay for what they've done to him.

Especially Xu Minghao. Age be damned.

"Yes, Master," He almost slit his own throat for letting that word out of his mouth.

Making his steps as slow as possible, he trudged his way towards the devil and his group of friends, who were in charge of Wonwoo.

Speaking of that, he hadn't seen them boss Wonwoo around, which was so. NOT. fair. Okay, maybe it was fair, considering he was the one who bought him into this mess, but still.

"What do you want?" He asked lifelessly. The other Chinese laughed before scratching his head, looking a little embarrassed. 

"I bought you here to apologize,"

His ears perked up. Xu Minghao, here, to apologize to him? Well that was quick. 

"Oh, really," He drawled out. "What for, I wonder." Giving Minghao an expectant look, he relished the way the younger struggled to look him in the eye.

"You already know damn well what he's--" One of Minghao's friends, the tall, brown-haired one in the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, started.

Ah, Mingyu, was it? Quite famous, too bad he didn't care about it. The only reason why he knew his name at all was because Wonwoo had talked about his Quidditch skills before. It was one of the rare times where he had spoken for a long time.

"Don't worry, Gyu, I got this," With that said, the Hufflepuff suddenly took a step back, and bowed. Bowed. 

He stared in disbelieve. It was the 21st century! Who still bows for apologies? 

Apparently, a Hufflepuff by the name of Xu Minghao did.

"I'm sorry for letting you do things that you aren't comfortable of," He scoffed, now he knew? "And I'm sorry for accidentally letting my temper go a little haywire the other day." Bowing once again, he straightened up, looking him squarely in the eye.

A crowd had formed, spectating them. A few hushed whispers could be heard, about how Junhui wouldn't accept the apology, how prideful he was, and about how sweet Minghao was to apologize.

He felt something flare up in his chest. For two years( well, one and a almost half), most just assumed that life had it easy for him, assumed that he had his nose high up in the air without really knowing him, that he was some stuck up guy that thought the world revolved around him.

Well, he was sorry to say, that they were wrong. Life had it easy for nobody, not even him. He worked hard to get where he was now, known as an exceptional dancer and a smart student, practicing day and night, studying till he felt like puking. It was all for his reputation.

And the prideful part? You can't blame him for being confident in himself, unlike some people. Besides, he was born with a blunt personality, and tend to talk without thinking.

He lived a sad life, really. Now, because of one small mistake in his part, everything was ruined.

It would always be Wen Junhui, the bad guy versus the other guy, aka the good one in a fight. It was never the other way around, and this time was no exception.

Time to put up a show. Other's opinions of him wouldn't change with just one acceptance of a measly apology.

"Is that all?" His usual cocky demeanor was back. "You mean to tell me," he added a perfectly timed incredulous laugh. "That after shouting at me, humiliating me in front of the whole school and calling me your frickking slave, that that was your apology? Well, I'm sorry to say this, no wait, actually, I'm not, but apology NOT accepted."

Turning on his heels, he almost did the best dramatic exit the students of Hogwarts has ever seen. Almost.

"At least I apologized! Would you have done that? I don't think so! You're an ass, you know that?" 

Well, well, well. Fighting back. Most never did, but Minghao was spunky indeed. 

"You're right, I wouldn't have done that." He answered coldly, effectively shutting the first year up. "And yes, I acknowledge that I am an......ass." He said the last word disdainfully. Flithy word.

With that, he strutted to his next class.

He smiled with satisfaction. Being good in acting? Bish, he was born for it. 

And that, students, is how to make a dramatic exit.

.+.+.+.

"I heard about your run in with Minghao and Mingyu and the others," 

"Hmm.....yeah? Oh yeah, I forgotten to tell you about it." He and Wonwoo were currently in the Slytherin dorm, lazing around.

"You didn't need to, it was all over school. 'Fight between slave and master', they said. A few months into school, and you've already caused a gossip-worthy moment. Why are you my friend again?"

Junhui scoffed at the cheesy name. Seriously? Out of all the potential headlines that they could choose from, they choose that? The creativity level in Hogwarts sure was low.

"Like you don't cause 'gossip-worthy' moments with your so-called awesome saves in Quidditch,"

He contemplated that before letting a slight, very slight, smile grace his face. "True. But just because you suck at flying doesn't mean that my saves aren't awesome, just admit it."

He sighed. Wonwoo was right. He was superior in everything else, but flying? Sit him on a broom and you're just ready for a mess. 

"Just because I'm almost perfect, doesn't mean that you can pick on my weak spot," Gasping dramatically, he started acting. "YOU EVIL BEING!"

"I'm not being evil, I'm being honest," Wonwoo said matter-of-factly.

"Junhui! What's this that I've heard about the first year and you?" It was Boo Seungkwan. The fellow Slytherin was the loudest of all, the total opposite to both Wonwoo and Junhui. 

"Nothing, just that I didn't accept his hard made apology, and then he got mad," he answered easily.

"Someone's petty," Jeonghan, who was listening at the corner of the dorm, snickered. "For real, though, who gets mad when others don't accept their apology? It's the person's decision, you can't force them!"

"Right?"He agreed. But he couldn't ignore the uncomfortable feeling growing inside him. After all, Minghao DID apologized sincerely, it was only because of his facade that he didn't accept it. 

Because of his acting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, 1k hits! Thanks guys! I honestly didn't expect it to get to this amount! On another note, I was just wondering would any fellow writers want to join the SEVENTEEN Fanfiction Amino? Comment down there to ask for details!


	17. Jeon Wonwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo can't stand Junhui's unnecessary complains, and so he seeks help.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
J E O N. W O N W O O.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was only the second week of slavery, and yet Jeon Wonwoo felt drained. 

No, they weren't being particularly hard on him, rather, they were being quite......nice. They hadn't asked him to do anything scandalous, or anything that will put him in a difficult position, but that was the scary part. 

No way would they have a slave like Wonwoo and stay put. For one, he was older than all of them, so this was the chance to boss him around. Next, he had a respected place in the Quidditch team, and Mingyu, being in a rival team, could ask him to do something to get him kicked out (Not that they would get rid of him that easily).

For days he had been waiting for them to drop something. Some command, some weird instructions on how to raid the kitchen( tickle the pear), some glances. But no, the only thing that they had asked him to do was the typical, "help me hold my books," or, "can you help me with my homework?" 

They weren't even asking him to copy it, just asking for help.

Jun, on the other hand, had been complaining endlessly about his team asking him to do the most ridiculous things, especially Minghao. Starting from kneeling in front of them, to helping them finish their homework, they had no bounds.

Which, he supposed, was worse than his. But still.

Recently, Jun and Minghao had gotten the into a disagreement, and were now the ignoring each other. Other than the latter commanding him to do whatever slaves were supposed to do, they hadn't talked much.

Not that they ever talked to each other. It was just that they were downright ignoring each other now.

But the strange thing was, in Wonwoo's opinion, was that Jun always looked a little......guilty? Like he wanted to stop it, but something got in the way. 

People would think that being best friends, they would know every inch of each other, share jokes and know each others personality like it was their own. And yet, if you compared them with a random set of friends, they would look like a pair of acquaintance in comparison.

Sure, they talked to each other on daily basis, and sure, they knew each others embarrassing stories, but that was it. Wonwoo didn't even knew that Junhui was a pure blood until the end of last year, and vise versa for Junhui.

What a pair of friends. If you could call them that.

Finally, he couldn't stand listening to Jun complaining on and on about Minghao, he needed to do something to stop them. Anything. This was getting out of hand.

"Look, why don't you two just look each other in the eye and say that both of you were wrong, and that your actions were, is still is, immature," He suggested one day.

But of course, the idea was shot down with an incredulous look from the blond, and was never to be heard from again.

.+.+.+.

"If you convince him to just go to the room of requirement to talk to Jun for about 30 minutes, I promise that I'll do whatever stuff, no matter how ridiculous, if you ask me to."

"But you're supposed to,"

Wonwoo sighed. He didn't usually beg, but he was honestly tired of Junhui's constant chattering in his ear. Hey, call him a great friend.

"Fine. Then I'll......give each of you 5 galleons for you help me with this,"

"Make that 10 and I'm game,"

Since when was Seokmin this cunning? The last time he checked, the Gryffindor was giving him no harm, diligently studying in the corner of the library. But he had no choice and was desperate, so deal it was. He had a feeling that he would regret it, giving away so many galleons at once, but if that would stop Jun blabbing into his ear, then yes it was.

Again, call him a good friend.

"Fine, but only if you complete the end of your deal, then only I'll give it,"

"Sure...... but, is Junhui really willing to apologize? I mean, no offence, but he was the one who started it."

"Yes, I promise." He sighed. This was the only way that Seokmin would help him, by lying that Jun wanted to apologize. 

He would kill him when he found out that he was the mastermind of this idea. Wen Junhui did not apologize.

"Hey Seok, what'cha doing there?" A deeper voice cut in. It was accompanied by bouncy steps, dance shoes, the school robe and a mop of blond hair. 

"Hey, Hosh!" The younger of the three greeted happily. He seemed to have brighten up, Wonwoo observed, like a light bulb had lit up inside of him, but that could just be his imagination. "Nothing, just helping Wonwoo with a favor,"

As if he had just remembered Wonwoo's existence( which, he probably did), his head snapped toward his direction.

"What for?" Soonyoung asked, eyes still locked on him, boring into his own obsidian ones,trained on his every move.

"Just......" Seokmin looked at him helplessly, contemplating if he should reveal it.

"I asked him to help me bring Minghao to the Room of Requirement tomorrow so that he and Jun can talk it out," he answered simply.

Soonyoung looked shocked, as if he hadn't expected Wonwoo to answer his question. Either that, or that he never heard him say that much before.

His bet was on the latter. That was how little he talked to anybody that wasn't close to him. (So basically, everyone.)

"What? Didn't expect that? Or do you hate the idea?" He enjoyed the look of Soonyoung squirming, uncomfortable now that the attention was on him.

"No, just-" he sighed, apparently giving up on arguing. "Why are you asking Seokmin though? I mean, he's close with Minghao, sure, but isn't Mingyu his best friend? And besides, why are you concern about them anyway? Minghao and Junhui's fight is doing nothing to affect you!"

He rolled his eyes. Seokmin had asked the exact same question, like father like son, they say. Or, in this case, like friend like.....friend.

But before he could go into his lengthy explaination on why it was, indeed, affecting him, Seokmin cut in.

"Gyu! Where are you going?" 

The tall Hufflepuff was running towards somewhere, apparently in a rush. Without even sparing a glance at the unlikely trio, he shouted, "Somewhere!" before vanishing out of sight.

Wonwoo stared at the place where he went. The sky was dark now, and all classrooms were closed, restricted by the professors. 

So where on earth was he going? 

"Huh. Someone's in a rush." Jihoon had popped out of nowhere, along with Seungcheol, and was sporting a pair of round glasses.

"Probably just going to the library to finish his homework, you know Hythe is strict with it," The Ravenclaw behind him said, referring to their head and Transfiguration teacher.

"Probably," The shorter of the two shrugged. "So, what are you three doing here, especially you," he said pointedly, gesturing at Wonwoo.

He glared back at him.

"Just trying to get Hao and Junhui to apologise," Soonyoung explained.

Great. Two more people who knew about it. At this rate, he wouldn't be surprised if Jun hears about it before it happens.

"Why not-"

"Because," he cut in, tired of everybody treating him like he wasn't there. "Mingyu is Minghao's best friend. And do you think he would agree to locking his best friend in a room with the person he hates?"

Silence. Five beats passed before Soonyoung opened his mouth. "......That makes sense." 

"Since you all already heard of my plan, you're gonna help me with this, and, like I promised Seokmin, I'll give each of you 20 galleons. Or, if you are willing to wait, I'll treat you guys in Hogsmeade."

Not a beat later, Seungcheol shouted, "Hogsmeade it is!" 

He had a feeling that he would regret this. A lot. All because he couldn't stand his best friend talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams are FINALLY DONE. YESS.


	18. Kwon Soonyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung feels himself falling deeper and deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused to why Soonyoung and Seokmin have the same classes, read the authors note in one of the previous chapters.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
K W O N. S O O N Y O U N G  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The deer in front of the class was as white as the snow that fell last December, antlers big and strong, it's eyes looking into every student's as it walked around the class, carrying an aura of confidence and pride. 

Slowly, It began to shift. Dark, warm eyes turned human, it's ivory coat became black and it's front legs shorten till they were no more. The deer's face morphed into a human one and it's antlers folded together to become a hat. 

At the end of the transformation, an intimidating woman with grey hair tied into a bun was standing in front of the students.

The classroom was silent, as everybody continued to stare in awe at the professor's transformation. Slowly, a clap echoed around the room, then two, and soon, the whole class was applauding her.

The Professor smiled in satisfaction. 

"Students, what you just saw was a demonstration of transfiguration. In this class, I would be teaching you the basics of it and by the end of next year, I expect you to master it."  
She announced. 

Contrary to the groans that the Transfiguration Professor-- Slyvia Hythe-- had expected, she was met with excited chatters and eager looks. 

Looks like her performance was that entertaining. 

"Soonyoung, how d'ya reckon she did that? It's so cool!" Seokmin whispered excitedly.

The blond gave the younger male an amused look. After spending about three months living in the same dorm with him, he'd almost forgotten that Seokmin was a muggle-born, considering how smart he was.

"It's nothing. You're bound to meet people like that in this magical world, and this is only a small part. "

"Yeah, but still. You gotta admit that it's hella unreal." 

"Well then, if it pleases you, you should expect more of this in here. I can't believe that you spent three months in a school with ghosts drifting around talking and walking through you without freaking out and then proceed to spaz out about transforming from a deer to a human," He casted the taller of the two a disbelieving glance before breaking into laughter.

"Because it's actually useful! C'mon, you can actually do stuff with this. Ghost walking though you only brings coldness for us." Seokmin answered playfully.

"You two over there!" A woman's voice interupted. "Would you care to share to the class what you were talking about, not long ago?" Professor Hythe was staring expectantly at them, raising an eyebrow, a skill which Soonyoung always admire.

Well, not now. All it did was annoy him.

A few other Gryffindors flashed them a pitying look, looking like they were planning their funerals already. The Slytherins, in the other hand, perked up at the thought of seeing them get scolded by the strict professor.

What can he say, Hythe was Scary with a capital 'S'.

Junhui, that bastard, was snickering with Jeonghan, not even bothering to cover it up. Seungkwan was staring intensely at them, waiting for some drama. And Wonwoo? He was looking like his usual self.

Calm, uncaring, unbothered by the least.

"Professor, we were just talking about how good your presentation was. As a muggle-born, I've never seen something like that before in my whole life, so I was expressing my excitement in this task that you assigned us." Like a switch had turned on, Seokmin face changed.

Gone was the pure, child-like innocence and joy in his face, and in came a mature, wise look with a hint of...... was the smugness on Seokmin's face that he saw? 

Either way, it was a refreshing look on him. Like somebody had poured a bucket of water down onto him and he had emerged with a new look on life, determined to do his best.

Professor Hythe looked suspicious. But it was Seokmin who answered, and he almost never lied, especially not to teachers. 

"Fine, but as a punishment for talking in class, I'm expecting an essay about this lesson due this Friday."

.+.+.+.

"A bloody essay! Is she out of her mind? We were complimenting her, what more does she want?" 

Needless to say, Soonyoung was not happy about the assignment that was given to them. 

Unrightfully so, in his mind.

"For you to bow down to her and call her 'your majesty'." Minghao answered from besides him, struggling to hold a stack of books that we're needed for his next class.

Although he was friends with Minghao, the Chinese always confused him. One day, he could be a helpless puppy in need, and the next day he would be some wushu warrior, fighting for justice.

Which kinda scared him. What person would have two completely different sides? 

"Hythe's a pain in the butt, everyone knows that. Although, I gotta say, she has her days," Mingyu admitted. 

Soonyoung had almost forgotten about him. Which wouldn't have been possible, considering the fact that the tall Hufflepuff was 186 cm in height. But Mingyu carried himself stealthily, softly, gracefully. Like a carnivore ready to prounce on it's prey, even if he was clumsy at times. Sometimes, Soonyoung thought that he didn't have any control on his limbs because of his clumsiness.

"I guess...... Hey, Seokmin, what are you going to write?"

"About transfiguration, duh."

"I mean, which part of it? The feeling when you see someone transform, or when you first saw it happen, or when you learn about it?"

The younger Gryffindor stopped to think. With his eyebrows furrowed, lower lip slightly jutting out to form a small pout, with his eyes casted upwards in a thoughtful look, Soonyoung thought that this was by far the best look for Seokmin.

That was, after his bright, smiling face, of course. Nothing could beat that, not even the sun.

After contemplating for a while, the brown haired boy answered confidently, sure of his answer. 

"I'm going to write about how it feels like seeing it. How magical it is, looking it it for the first time, and wondering how such things exist." A dreamy look appeared on his face, already thinking ahead about how majestic transfiguration was.

Which just made Soonyoung like (not love, he reminded himself) him even more. 

Lee Seokmin was one of a kind. While other muggle-borns took this privilege of seeing this sight for granted, he appreciated it, remembering every single detail of what happened, and looked like he would never forget about it.

Before Soonyoung could continue making a fool out of himself by shamlessly staring at the younger, a condencing voice appeared. 

"Typical muggle-born, being amazed at every single thing that's normal." 

Junhui had somehow materialized out of nowhere (Soonyoung wondered if he knew how to apparate, but that was impossible, since the professors hadn't delved into that yet), and was smirking slightly at Seokmin's red face.

A flame rosed in his chest, taking away any rational thoughts in his head. It was eating him inside, dying to get free, by any means. Burning, kicking, roaring.

But before it could unleash itself, a body stepped in between them. 

Minghao.

Fudge.

Why did Junhui have to poke his pointy nose into everything again? 

He shot Seokmin a worried look. If they fought now, all thoughts of ever forcing them together in a locked room to apologize was going to fly out of the window.

Never to be seen again.

Thinking quickly, he grabbed a nearby piece of glass from the table in front of them and smashed it.

Ow, that hurt.

"Soonyoung! Are you okay?" Playing along, Seokmin took a sheet of paper and dabbed it on his wounded spot.

"I-it's oka-- OW, NO, it's NOT," Faking a wounded look, he continued to grumble on about how painful it was, sucessfully diverting Minghao and Junhui's attention towards them.

"That looks painful. We should bring you to Madam Lì-ān for some treatment,"

It took Soonyoung a while to remember why Mingyu sounded so genuinely concern. Ah, that was right. Wonwoo said not to tell him about their scheme.

Which meant no butterbeer for him. Pity.

"Oh yeah," A groan sounded from him"I almost forgotten---"

"Reparo!" 

"How did you know that that was what I was gonna say?" He asked Mingyu.

A shug. Then a smile. "You broke it, of course you were gonna repair it."

"True. You know me well."

"It's not that he knows you well, it's either that he's observant, or that you're too easy to read. And considering his personality, I say that it's the latter." Minghao piped up.

That little-- He'd just insulted both him and Mingyu in one blow! Both of them stared at him incredulously, wondering if he was on their side of Junhui's.

Crackling, the younger Chinese strolled off, apparently forgetting Junhui's existence as the older stared, dumbfounded, at his vanishing back.

"Well...... I suppose your clumsy ass couldn't control itself and broke everything then. What a walking hazard." And with that Junhui was gone.

Unfortunately, not Soonyoung's anger.

"I swear. Even after helping Wonwoo with his favour, I'm never gonna like that guy."

"Calm down. I mean, the most he can do is spit spritful words at you right? Flashing him a smile, Seokmin tried to calm him down.

And with that one simple gesture, Soonyoung could feel his anger slipping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless promotion here: If you want another place to post your seventeen fanfics other than ao3 (since drafts may get deleted), come join the SEVENTEEN Fanfiction Amino at http://aminoapps.com/c/seventeen-fanfiction. We welcome any pairing and have challenges to keep writers busy, so come on in. Lol this is the second time I've promoted it #noshame
> 
> You would need to download the amino app and search 'SEVENTEEN fanfiction' for it.


	19. Kim Mingyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Mingyu decided that, at that moment, Choi Seungcheol is a really, really, bad liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating, my Wi-Fi was down and I had no additional data left over.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
K I M. M I N G Y U.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Are you absolutely sure that nothing's wrong?"

"N-nothing, nothing at all." 

That was it, Mingyu decided. Seungcheol really shouldn't lie. He sucked at it. 

Here he was, standing with Soonyoung and Jihoon, dragging Minghao with them, and having the guiltiest look he had ever seen on a person's face.

And he was still attempting to lie.

Mingyu had known about their plan. He knew everything. From Wonwoo whining about Junhui, to him treating them to butter beer. 

All because of his sharp hearing which he had since he was young.

Frankly, he felt left out. And the tiniest bit betrayed. Sure, he wasn't close to Wonwoo, but compared to the others, he was his childhood best friend. 

"I see..." raising his eyebrows, he attempted to sound disinterested, to get rid of any suspicion on himself. "So where are you going? If you're not eating dinner."

Honestly, if they were going to bring Minghao to the Room of Requirement, at least do it when they weren't eating. I mean, who gives up the Hogwarts feast, anyway? Certainly not him.

"Why did you suggest this time? See, now even Mingyu's suspicious, and he doesn't even care about his surroundings half of the time!" 

Ouch.

Jihoon was whispering angrily in Seungcheol's ear, unaware that Mingyu could hear him perfectly fine, as if he was talking to him. 

After an awkward silence from Seungcheol's side, Soonyoung coughed, bringing the attention to him.

"Weeell, " Stretching out the e, he flashed his brightest smile. "We were thinking of sneaking away for a prank, if you know what I mean. "

He did know. Rumours, which, he was pretty sure we're true, about Soonyoung and Seungcheol getting away with a prank had been circling around the school since the start of the year.

But while Soonyoung was a better liar than the older, he forgotten one thing.

"But that wasn't what you told- OOMPH, HEY!" 

Or rather, one person.

Minghao was, hands down, the most gullible person Mingyu had ever met. No matter how outrageous something was, as long as it was said into his face, he would eat it up. Soonyoung clearly didnt know that, given Minghao's two-sided personality. No way would he participate in a prank, he would reveal it in the blink of an eye.

But Mingyu, being the nice person he was, decided to let it go. It was entertaining to see them have a mini freak out while it lasted. No use bringing suspicion to himself for knowing why they were doing this. 

He had his own secret to keep. 

"Okay then." Giving them a look that said that he was still-hesitant-but-not-willing-to-know- more, he waved goodbye to the trio and his best friend.

He could hear their sighs of relief being released, and Jihoon muttering a faint 'good job' to the Gryffindor. But he paid no attention and tried to drown out their voices as he walked down the corridor towards the Hufflepuff dorm. 

Every ability he had always came with it's downsides. Everything did. This time it was Soonyoung loud, self-praising voice.

"BOOM, SCREEEECH."

The the stairs that he was standing on rumbled and he felt himself losing his balance as it slowly turned towards a different direction. Elsewhere, he heard a familiar crackle as something cold zoomed through him, freezing his insides. 

It didn't take long for him to figure out what it was though. 

"PEEVES, STOP FLOATING THROUGH ME, NOW!" He shouted.

And please bring this staircase back to it's normal route. Even if you have no power to do so.

"Why, too scared?" Snickering, the ghost flew through him once more, this time letting a gust of wind blow past him.

"No, I've got somewhere to go. Now if you would excuse me......" No use letting him know where, any information that Peeves could get his hands on will be turned into trouble.

"Ah, ah, ah, going somewhere? Somewhere secretive? Secluded? Like the place that you went to a few days ago?" The ghost was flying around gleefully, messing with the potraits and successfully scaring away the Fat Lady, who I was trying to break her glass by singing horrendously.

Did Peeves float through him again? He couldn't feel anything, his insides numb. How had he known? Only the professors knew about his condition. 

And most importantly, how had he seen him? He had made sure to take the shortcut that wasn't used by most. In fact, he was pretty sure that nobody knew about it.

Except the professors, of course.

"W-what?" He immediately regretted opening his mouth to let that fearful shutter out of it. Peeves loved to see students showing him their weaknesses, even if it was just for a split second.

"SO IT WAS YOU, HA! Little wheeny Hufflepuff, got a secret to keep, never letting anyone, get near it's feet~" He sang. 

"PEEVES, OUT! NOW!" Huffing, Professor Nipul appeared. Reaching his side, he started shooing the mischievous ghost away, before he attracted unwanted attention.

"I'll be off my way now, but be careful of your secret~"

Urgh. In 5 minutes, Peeves had became someone who he hated with all his might.

"Don't mind him Kim. He's all talk and no bark." The Professor said briskly. "Just one spell, and I'm sure that'll shut his non-existent mouth."

"Yes, but-" he faltered. Never in his 16 and a half years of life had he ever felt so scared, so exposed. So vulnerable. He had always worked hard to keep his secret safe, away from prying eyes, careful not to leave a trail, and now......

He had never felt so glad for an empty corridor. 

"It'll be okay." Gently, the DADA professor placed his hands on the Hufflepuff's shoulders, giving them a firm shake. 

"Nobody will find out about you. Nobody." 

.+.+.+.

Hidden beneath the shadows of the metal knights located along the corridor, two figures slipped away, prossessing the fact that Mingyu, the ever so perfect Hufflepuff, had something to keep. 

"Do you reckon that we should confront him about it?" The first voice, a timid, uncertain one asked his companion hesitantly.

"Do you think that he would ever tell if we don't ?" A stronger, confident, haughty, even, voice appeared. "Of course we should. "

And together, they moved away from their hiding spot, determined to uncover the Hufflepuff's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually began hinting about this a few chapters back. I KNOW THAT IT'S REALLY OBVIOUS, BUT PLEASE, JUST PRETEND THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FOR THE SAKE OF MYSTERY.
> 
> Btw, can anybody tell me how to make some of the words italic? I feel like without the italics, the words just loses its original meaning.


	20. Wen Junhui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jun and Minghao are kept together by force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in 92748378 years, my mind went blank, plus, exams are coming again (What a one to be alive...) I would be reediting the chapters after this fix is completed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
W E N. J U N H U I.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dark, brown eyes were looking into his matte brown ones as they stared each other down. Unwilling to look away, in fear of losing, he continued as if his life depended on it. 

His eyes watered, fighting to stay open as his opponent smirked in ease. He could practically feel his eyes getting red. Clenching his fist, he let the staring contest continue. 

It lasted for 5 minutes before he gave up, something that he never done in his whole life. Wen Junhui simply did not let his opponents win, but his eyes were screaming, and Xu Minghao was showing no signs of ever blinking.

"What do you want?" He asked tirelessly. They've been stuck here in the Room of Requirement for 2 minutes, courtesy to his so-called best friend, those two pranksters and the little short guy. 

"You tell me." The shorter resorted back, glaring at him. 

Well, how nice. Another reason that they won't be making up with each other. They were too stubborn, too competitive, too alike with each other. 

"We won't be letting you out until you apologize and make up with each other!" Jihoon's voice, the one who he had dubbed as the short guy, echoed through the empty room. 

Damn it. They were in a non-soundproof room, as requested from Wonwoo, which meant every single word they said was heard from them. He couldn't even change the room since Wonwoo was in it as well, with only a wall separating them.

For privacy, he had said. 

What did he think that they would be doing other than glaring at each other? Giving each other goo-goo eyes?

Um, no. Just. No.

At last, he couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the fact that 3 pairs of eyes were scrutinizing them from behind the tinted wall. He couldn't stand the fact that the person he had to apologize to was younger than him. And he couldn't stand the fact that he was his slave. 

Forget what he said about being guilty, those feelings were over now. Gone. Vanished like the lights on a candle being blown out. Dissapearing forever. 

"You would think that witnessing us glaring at each other for a whole 2 minutes would be enough for them to get us out of here, but no, they just had to be persistent." Minghao whispered to him, voice getting louder and louder by the second.

"I heard that, you little-" Soonyoung's voice shouted from across the room. 

"What? You little what?" The younger dared him to speak out his mind. His eyes were big, aggressive, and he looked ready to bite. In fact, he resembled a small poodle trying to scared someone.

Jun couldn't help it. He laughed. 

"What are you laughing at?" Whipping his head around, Minghao gave him an offended look. 

"What else other than your face? But yeah, your friends are pretty annoying." He whispered back.

"There is nothing wrong with my face!" Minghao replied, indignant. "But yeah, their annoying, not as bad as yours though." He added as an afterthought.

"Please," he laughed. "Wonwoo's harmless next to those two pranksters. All he does is scowl and look threatening, nothing else."

"GREAT TO SEE THAT I HAVE SUCH A GOOD BEST FRIEND!" Someone hollered through the wall.

Oh, whoops. He had completely forgotten that they were in the same room. 

"GREAT TO SEE THAT YOU ACKNOWLEDGE THAT TOO!" He called back, crackling as he imagined Wonwoo's insulted face.

He was greeted by the sight of Minghao when he turned around. The younger had the brightest eyes and a wide smile as he looked at their exchange on his seat. Eyes darting around as he absorbed it.

He looked so innocent that Jun had a hard time believing that he was the same one who commanded him to called him his slave. 

Noticing that he had looked back at him, Minghao's face became a shade of red. It wasn't the type where his cheeks would have a faint red hue with the rest of his face normal coloured, it was the type where his whole face would become a shade resembling a cherry.

"Oh, um...." He coughed. "That was embarrassing that you caught me looking." Another cough. "Well...... What do you mean by pranksters? They never told me anything about it."

He thought that it was weird, considering the fact he had only saw his face, but he let it go. 

"Well, Xu Minghao, you have a lot to learn then......"

.+.+.+.

"So you're saying that Seungcheol and Soonyoung poured a love potion into Malcolm's drink?"

"Yep." A chuckle emitted from Jun.

"And that he professed his so-called love to Hemingway?"

"Cor-rect." He sing-songed.

"You have got to be kidding me. They would have been expelled by now!"

He tsked. Hogwarts students weren't going to get expelled so easily. The other two wizarding schools were too far away.

"My dear Minghao, you do know that the oblivion potion exist, right?" He flashed his a wicked smile. It was no secret to the students that the two had added the oblivion potion into his drink along with the love potion. 

As stupid that both of them were, they weren't that dense. It was too risky. Too stupid. Too reckless.

He liked their head, sure, but he got to admit that even Slytherins wouldn't get away with something like that.

"What about the other teachers?" 

"They let it slide. After all, it was only some good 'ol fun."

"I hate my life." Minghao muttered bitterly.

His smile vanished like the sun being covered by dark clouds. 

What?

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I WASN'T THERE. I WOULD HAVE PAID A HUNDRED GALLEONS TO SEE IT."

Ah, so that was why. Why was he even worried?

"Why didn't you say so?" A devilish smile creeped in. "Pay up, I'm bringing you there."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Bring me where?"

"To see my memories."


	21. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--

Ok so-- hear me out. 

It's been a year since this fic has been updated, and I'm terribly sorry about that. I haven't had the inspiration to actually publish new chapters for this since:

A) this fic basically has zero plot  
B) I have no idea what to write next  
C) School's been tiring and   
D) Rereading this makes me feel like I'm watching a trainwreck about to happen. 

Basic summary: I'm putting this fic in temporary hiatus. Maybe even to rewrite the whole thing after I'm done with my important exams this year, since it's been hectic and I simply have no time to just sit down and barf up an actual chapter. 

I'm really, really sorry about this long overdue announcement, I really am. And to all readers, I hope that you'll find another fic to read, instead of this mess™ right here because as you can see right here it isn't deserving of your love. 

So here's it: the official hiatus of AFYs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm sorry guys :/


End file.
